Love Conquers All, Right?
by HowlAtTheMoon123
Summary: "So, how juicy are you?" A deep, sexy voice asked from behind me. "Well, it depends on how hard you squeeze, baby." I sarcastically shot back, turning around to face this man. PAULxOC - New Moon. M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I want at least three reviews if you want me to continue this story. I mean seriously, THREE, can you do that for me? If I have that by Sunday then be expecting another chapter Monday. Thank you ***

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Bella, my best friend, pleaded with me.

"Bella! I don't want to go to some bonfire with people I've never met." I said, still looking down at my lunch tray.

She was quiet for a while and when I looked I noticed she was just playing with her food, with a frown on her face. I sighed, I usually go everywhere with her and she rarely hears no from me. You see, when I moved to Forks with my parents she was alone, literally. She was sitting in this very lunch table just staring at her food with a depressed look on her face, like she is now.

_I walked into the lunch room with twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber flanking by my sides. Lauren and Jessica have not left me alone all day and it was quite annoying!_

"_Okay," Lauren's snotty, fake voice started, "We'll get our lunch and sit over there. Come on, Jae."_

_I bit my tongue and followed the girls. Honestly, I was just putting up with their shit for the day so I can get to know my away around this school without anyone's help. We picked up a lunch, it was spaghetti today – yuck. _

"_Hey Jess, Lauren." A blond boy with a baby face greeted us. "New girl." His voice sounded dreamy, his eyes looking me up and down. _

"_Hey Mike!" They both said – Jessica's voice more flirty than Lauren's. "This is Jae-Lee Addison, she's from Australia."_

"_Oh, well, 'ello mate!" Mike said in a poor Australian accent._

_I laughed humorless, "Oi Mike" My thick accent evident._

"_Ugh," Jessica said distastefully looking toward the doors. "That's Bella Swan, she's a wreck. I mean, what a total baby. Seriously, Edward's been gone for three months already and she's still crying over him."_

_I looked at the girl closely, ignoring the rest of what Jessica was going to say. Long brown hair ran down her back, she was skinny, too skinny. It looked like she hasn't eaten in months. Her shoulders were hunched over, her clothes didn't match; you could tell she care less. _

_I felt for this girl. She wasn't a 'baby' she was heartbroken! Some bastard left her and she was obviously in love with him. Jessica and Lauren couldn't tell, they were just two sluts who didn't care about anything but themselves. I got up from the table, distracting Jessica from her little rant. _

"_Where are you going?" Lauren asked._

"_Well to be honest, it's really none of your god damn business." I shot back, aware of their shocked and angry faces. "But I'm going to sit with a real person, with some real problems. So, if you'd excuse me." I said, walking away, towards Bella Swan._

So basically I introduced myself to her, she couldn't look me straight in the eyes though. I mean, who can? It's not everyday you see someone with purple eyes. Yep, that's right, purple eyes. All the girls on my mom's side of the family have them. Weird right?

Bella eventually got everyone to believe she was out of her zombie stage in a couple of weeks. Of course everyone but me. I knew she was healing slowly though, I could see it in her eyes every time she came back from La Push. I also helped her out; always being there for her, letting her cry on my shoulder, blocking her from all the hatred and rumors that started. I mean, couldn't people just mind their own business?

Bella was still staring out in space, and I, being a good person and all, gave in. "What time should I pick you up?" I asked defeated.

She squealed. Seriously, she did. "Well it's at First Beach, six to midnight. But we, well you, can only stay until nine. That's when the Elders tell the legends of their tribe. No outsiders allowed. Sorry." She finished in a rush.

"It's fine Bella, it's not like you make the rules. So," I stalled for a minute, "Can I pick your outfit?" I finally asked with a smile.

Bella looked me over for a while, her once happy mood changed into a somewhat sad one. "Just like Alice." She muttered, looking away into space.

I sighed, she was thinking about the Cullen's again. That fucking family ruined her life. Somehow they wrapped Bella up into believing they loved her, that she was family. Stupid liars, if I ever see them I swear I would... Well, I guess I couldn't do much damage to a vampire, huh?

Bella told me all about the Cullen's, their kind, James, Laurent and Victoria. _Victoria_, I thought, _she's still around, searching for a chance to get her hands around Bella's neck. _I don't know what happened to Laurent, but when I asked Bella just said he was taken care of. Whatever that meant.

The bell, indicating sixth period, rang. Bella and I jumped, both too absorbed in our own thoughts.

"Yeah," Bella said softly, "Just come by around five and you can pick out my outfit."

"No it's okay, Bells." I said as Bella and I walked in opposite directions.

We had two periods left, chemistry and calculus, but with different teachers. I was lucked out though, since I had the two sluts in both periods. Lauren, Jessica, and I haven't spoken since that day. Well, obviously they started rumors, talked behind my back and everything, but didn't have the balls to say it to my face. Same thing with Bella, there were plenty of rumors about her, they even went so far to say we were lesbians that were dating. Yeah, let's just say I got a good laugh out of that one. I even had a better time punching them both in the face. My time with the chief of police was enjoyable, too. Bella's dad loves me, he would never get me in trouble – he actually wanted all the glory details.

"Really, who does she think she is?" Lauren asked Jessica in a disgusted voice as I passed by their desks. "She comes waltzing in our school like she owns the place, her and her purple eyes. They're most likely fake anyways, nobody has purple eyes!"

_Jealous bitches,_ I thought as I took my seat beside Angela, the only other girl in this school, besides Bella, I could stand. "Oi Ang!" I said happily.

She laughed, "Oh, that accent of yours never gets old." She smiled.

Class went by like usual, no one payed attention to Mr. Tucker as he wasted his time attempting to teach us something, Jessica and Lauren fixing their makeup and talking a whole bunch of cat piss things. That's exactly how last period went and I was relieved when the last bell rang.

It was raining outside, like usual. I ran to my 2010 Mercedes Benz, a birthday gift from daddy, and cranked up the heat. I waited for Bella to come out since I've been giving her a ride to and from school, her rusty old truck died out a two weeks ago. I saw her after five minutes of waiting, she was running, a Bella safe pace run, and got to my car in thirty seconds – without tripping.

"Impressive." I praised when Bella was seated.

"Thanks," Bella breathed out, cold and tired.

We didn't talk on the way home, just listened to some music until we stopped outside Bella's house.

"Are you coming in? Charlie really misses you." She asked, pointing to his police cruiser parked in the driveway.

"Fine," I huffed. "But only for five minutes, I have to get ready." We walked to the front door and Bella held out her hands like she was Vanna White. Smirking, I opened the door and yelled, "Hunny, I'm home!"

"Jae! Is that you?" Charlie's excited voice asked, poking his head out of the living room.

"No, it's Jessica Stanley, Bella's best friend!" I joked, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He laughed effortlessly, hugging me back and ruffling my hair.

"I haven't seen you in a while, crazy eyes!"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname Charlie gave me the first time we met. "It's only been a week, Charlie." I told him.

He laughed, hugging Bella then going back into the living room. "That guy lives on sports." I told her. "But I gotta get going, I only have three hours to get ready!"

"Jae, the fire's at six, so you have to be here before then." Bella informed me.

I winked at her, "Well then, we're gonna arrive fashionably late!" I said, running out the door.

I drove home at an incredible speed, making it in five minutes when it should have took a reasonable fifteen. I parked in my huge driveway, running up to the mansion. My father owns part of Juicy Couture and my mother is the manager to some store in Seattle. They're never home so I wasn't surprised to be met with no 'Hey sweety,' or 'How was school?' They loved me though, I was their only child. It was just they were busy with their lives and their jobs.

I took a quick shower and dressed in my Juicy Couture hoodie, skinny jeans, and converse. I didn't bother with my hair since I knew it would just dry in beautiful waves. I applied the basics, mascara and eyeliner, and was out the door once again.

I pulled up at a McDonald's, ordered two cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a large coke. What? I had a big appetite! I brought the food home, devoured it in twenty minutes, brushed my teeth and left to pick up Bella. It was only 5:30, that girl knew I couldn't be late to anything so she was sitting on the steps waiting for me when I stopped in front of her house at 5:40.

"Are you excited?" She asked, almost bouncing in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, I'm thrilled Bells." I said, speeding away to First Beach.

When we got there I noticed a big fire pit straight ahead. Then I noticed everybody looking this way. There was two huge guys, and when I say huge, I mean _huge. _There was also two women there, and that slightly calmed my nerves.

"What kind of people are you hanging out with, Bella?" I asked, my big eyes looking at her.

"Oh shut up, they're nice people!" Bella jumped out of the car and waved to everyone. "Oh, don't stare at one of the girls, Emily. She has scars on one side of her face, don't mention it either, her fiance doesn't like it." She informed me.

"Well, as long as she doesn't stare at my eyes." I laughed along with Bella. Who doesn't stare at my eyes?

"Bella!" One guy said, running up to us, waving.

"That's Jacob." Bella said, not even looking at me. Jacob caught up to us, engulfing Bella in a bear hug. "Hey Jake." Bella whispered, blushing. I laughed,_ Oh this girl is totally crushing!_ "Meet Jae-Lee."

"Hey Jae-Lee, whoa!" He said, eyes wide looking at me. "You – you – you have purple eyes!" He yelled. By this time the other two boys were here, staring at me too.

"Yep, you like?" I asked. I got no answer.

"Come on, Jae. Let's go meet the girls." Bella said, dragging me toward the fire.

"Em! Kim!" Bella yelled, smiling toward the two girls sitting by the fire. We met up with them and I saw what Bella was talking about. They were both two extremely beautiful native girls, but one of them had three distinct scars running down the right side of her face.

"So, this must be Jae." The scarred lady said, looking into my eyes. Wow, I was surprised. None of the girls seemed to have a big shock of them. "Bella warned us before hand." She said. "But gosh, they're beautiful!" The girl next to her, Kim, nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," I blushed. "And you must be Emily." I hugged her. "Kim." I hugged her as well, what can I say? I'm a friendly person.

"Oh, take a seat. Seems that the boys snapped out of their shock." She laughed, pointing to the guys around the fire.

"Hey Em, where's Sam?" Bella asked sitting down, me taking one right next to her, Jacob on the other side.

"Oh, he's just finishing patrol..." She stopped, looking at me. "He should be her in five minutes with Paul." I acted like I didn't notice that she said 'patrol.' I wasn't going to be rude and ask her about it anyway. "So Jae, this is Embry and Jared. I don't believe you've met since they were so interested in looking in your eyes."

"Well can you blame us?" Embry asked, still staring. "I mean, look at them!" Emily was about to say something when a voice cut her off.

"So, how juicy are you?" A deep, sexy voice asked from behind me, obviously he just read the back of my hoodie.

Emily looked about ready to smack the guy, but her gaze landed on someone else and she got up quickly to hug him. Embry and Jared laughed while Kim looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Paul, man-" Jacob started, but got cut off by me.

"Well, it depends on how hard you squeeze, baby." I sarcastically shot back, turning around to face this man.

Wow, it was like an explosion.

_BOOM!_ A million butterflies exploded in my stomach. This man was sexy, and I was just looking at his abs. Oh, he's very edible abs! My eyes slowly made their way to his chin, then his smirking lips, his perfectly structured nose, and his eyes.

It was like magic, I could feel it and I knew he could feel it too. His once cocky expression turned soft. His mouth hung open, and I was certain mine was, too.

Purple orbs meeting a rich brown. I couldn't think. All that mattered was him. This man. This beautiful piece of art in front of me. I wanted to run up and kiss him, attack him and do very, very naughty things.

He took a step forward, his hand outstretched toward my figure. The sudden movement broke my trance, half of me wished it didn't, the other half did. I was drooling over a guy I didn't even know! That never happened. Never!

The guys stood up and dragged the beautiful man into the forest. A minute later we all jumped when we heard a howl.

"What the fuck just happened?" I whispered, not having the strength to talk any louder.

"What happened, sweetheart, is you just met Paul." I didn't know who said that, I personally didn't care. There was only one person on my mind right now, and his name was Paul.

_Paul._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: YAY! I got my three reviews, thank you. Uh, there will be no schedule for this story. Maybe later on there will be but I update when something comes to mind – I know this is a short chapter, sorry! **

**Kay well, four reviews if you want another chapter!**

"So Jae, have you ever did something risky? If so, what?" Kim asked me.

The guys have been gone for an hour and a half and in order to entertain ourselves we started playing twenty questions. I asked about where they went but none of the girls answered, not even Bella and we never keep secrets. Paul was always on my mind and I just could not get him out. For a distraction I decided to play with the girls.

"Well, this story is kinda funny." I began, laughing. "It was only about four months ago and we were still in Australia, my father just told me about the move. I was so happy, it was about time we go somewhere new.

"I called one of my friends, Sandra, over to have one last sleep over. We played truth or dare all night and her last dare was for me to run around my block, at three in the morning, naked." I blushed while all the girls laughed. "I couldn't back out of a dare."

We all laughed after that and the questions continued for another thirty minutes until we heard laughing from the woods. We turned around to see the guys laughing and pushing Paul around. They all had smiles on their faces until they saw us looking.

Jared went straight to Kim, Jacob to Bella, and another man went to Emily. Embry sat down besides Jacob and Paul was just standing there, looking at me. I blushed, looked around and noticed the only seat available was next to me.

"Seat's not taken, you know. I'm not gonna bite." I told him, patting the log to my left.

He smiled and sat down. We would've just sat there, staring at each other all night if it wasn't for Bella elbowing me in my side. I looked to my right and glared at her, but all she did was laugh and continue her conversation with Jacob.

I looked back at Paul and realized we haven't really introduced ourselves yet. "I'm Jae-Lee Addison." I stuck out my hand and his very large, very warm hand covered mine.

"Paul Bennett." He said, his muscles flexing. I bit my lip, _Damn him! _

"So, how old are you?" I asked. If I was going to sit with him for another hour I should at least get to know him, right?

"Seventeen. What about you, babe?" Shivers ran down my spine at the word 'babe.' "You cold?" He asked, putting an arm around me. _Fuck me._

"You're extremely hot." I told him, then blushed at the double meaning. He smiled a cheeky smile and I just winked. "I'm eighteen."

"Cradle robber!" Embry yelled. Son of a bitch must have heard our conversation.

Paul's body started shaking beside mine and his face was in a sneer looking at Embry. Embry looked worried and everybody else went silent, watching Paul. He started breathing really heavy like he was trying to calm himself down.

"Hey," I said, placing my hand on his cheek. I didn't know why I did that – it was seemed like a natural reflex. He looked down at me and you could see it in his eyes he was trying to relax. "Calm down, baby."

He got up and walked away. Not in the woods like I expected him to, since that's where the boys took him before, but by the water.

"Excuse me," I said, catching up to Paul, ignoring Bella's protests. "Hey!" I called out to him.

Paul stopped, he didn't turn around though, just waited. "What are you doing?" He asked me, looking at the water.

"Well, I'm trying to be a nice person and see what's the matter with you." I told him, folding my arms across my chest.

He looked at me then, and he didn't seem happy at all. "What? Do you just go up to everyone and ask them what their problems are? Are you Mother Theresa or something?" He was being rude. Usually I would've told this person off already but I couldn't. His words hurt me, hurt my heart.

"No actually," I whispered, looking down. "I don't ask everyone what their problems are. But you, Mr. Paul Bennett, I am worried about, for some strange reason." I confessed, making myself look like a fool. I let my tears fall down my face at the hurt I was feeling from some stranger. "I can obviously see I'm not wanted here. Well, at least in your almighty presence, right? I guess it's your lucky day, huh?" I finally looked up at him, his face was anything but mad, he looked guilty. "It's almost nine, no outsiders aloud right? Bye."

I went back to the fire, said goodbye to all my new friends and left with Bella. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3**

"I don't know what I did, Bella!" I sobbed on her shoulder.

"I know, I know. You didn't do anything wrong, Jae. Paul just has," Bella stalled for a moment, trying to think of the right word. "Anger problems. Yeah, that's it! Paul just has anger problems." She was trying to convince herself now, she was hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding, Bells?" I asked, facing her in a sitting position on my bed. We were having a sleep over at my house. Well, of course Charlie didn't know my parents are never home. He's been so protective over her since the Cullen's left.

"Nothing, Jae. Don't worry." Bella looked away, blushing.

Okay, now I knew Bella was lying. There was only two reasons why she would blush. The first one, that happens most frequently, is embarrassment. The second, which only happened once, not including at this moment, was when she was lying. The only time she lied to me was when I asked her about the Cullen's. She tried not to tell me, I could see the struggle as she said, "They were just a regular family who came into my life, then took me out of theirs." Yeah, that same day she told me they were animal sucking vampires.

"You're lying to me, Bella!" I accused. "We never lie to each other. Bells," I begged, making her look at me. "Don't start now."

"It's not my secret to tell, Jae. If it was, don't you know I would have told you in a heartbeat?" She pleaded, her eyes starting to water.

"And the Cullen's secret was yours to tell?" _Wow, low blow there, Jae._ Bella's face turned into a mask of pain, sorrow, and finally defeat. "I'm sorry, Bells."

"No, it's okay. I mean, we do tell each other everything and it's not right for me to do it now. But Jae," She said, looking at me. "I can't tell you everything," I was about to protest when she stopped me. "Because Paul is the one who should be telling you."

_Paul? What the hell does Paul have to do with this?_

"Don't give me that look!" I bet I was looking at her like she was crazy. "I'm going to talk, and you're going to shut up and listen. Kay?"_ Damn, when did Bella get a back bone? _

"Okay, Bells." I nodded.

She looked me straight in the eye and took a dramatic, deep breath. "This isn't my secret to tell, once they find out I told you I won't be trusted. They'll probably hate me." Hey eyes got wide for a second, "Jacob will probably hate me."

I had to interrupt, "No, Bells, he won't. I see the way he looks at you." She looked up, confused. "His eyes hold so much love. It's like you're the only girl he sees." That look seems oddly familiar. "I can see it on your face, too. Your eyes light up, your face gets color in it. Damn, Bells, that boy is changing you so much!

"When I first met you I didn't know what could possibly get you out of your zombie state. When we became friends you started to get better, very slowly, though. That boy, Jacob, he's so good to you. You're good for him! He's made you so alive, something I could never do on my own." Bella's eyes clouded over with some emotion I didn't recognize.

"Jae, you have to bring me to -" I cut in, laughing.

"Let's go to Jacob's!"

We ran to my car, slipping on sneakers at the same time. Thank God our pajamas were decent enough to go out in since Bella didn't look like she could wait any longer.

I got to the Black's house in fifteen minutes sharp, and surprisingly enough, everybody was outside. _Everybody._ Bella jumped out of the car, I followed suit shortly after.

"Bella," Jacob started, "What are you doing-"

He didn't get to finish his statement as Bella ran into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and looked him in the eyes. She said the three words I knew she was feeling and kissed him smack on the lips. _Go Bella! _

"I love you, Jacob Black."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, did you like it? Too corny? Or just right? I thought it was perfect. Some of you are probably wondering 'WTF?' AND the answer is Jacob did imprint on Bella :)! Yes, I'm sorry but I believe that's how Twilight should have went. (but I love the books nevertheless, Stephenie Meyer) **

**REVIEWS? Well, five on this chapter and be expecting an early update... PS; I want a schedule on this story, every Sunday sound good, (not including tomorrow) ?**


	4. Chapter 4

From what I could see Jacob kissed her back with the same amount of force. It came to the point where I had to clear my throat, loudly and a couple of times, to get their attention. Bella looked back at me and smiled, no blush evident on her face. I mean, of course she wasn't going to be embarrassed, she was in love.

"Bella," Jacob breathed, pecking her on the lips. "Why did you – I mean – wow!" Bella laughed, kissing his cheek and putting her feet on the ground. "I love you so much, Bella." By this time I was already behind them, hearing every word.

I squealed. _Damn, Bella is rubbing off on me._ All eyes were on me as I, also, launched myself at Bella. I grabbed her hands and jumped up and down while the both of us laughed. Soon after everyone was laughing, Emily and Kim even joined in on our happy dance.

Once everything was calmed Bella went back to Jacob, Kim to Jared, and Emily dragged me to a man I didn't recognize, Embry, and _Paul. _

"I want you to meet my fiance. Sam." She smiled at me, going to Sam's side.

I put my hand out and he shook it firmly. "You know how to choose your women, Sammy-boy." I told him, smiling when he glared at the nickname. "I'm Jae-Lee, but you can call me Jae."

"Well, Jae, would you like to come back to Emily and I's place?" He asked once everyone gathered together.

"Dude, it's-" I checked my watch, "1:30AM. Why the hell would I want to go to your place?"

"It's for a meeting," Paul's voice cut in. I looked at him, finding myself unable to look away.

"Meeting?" I asked in a daze, still staring at him. _How the hell is he doing this to me? _

"Yeah, and you're a big part of it. We were actually talking about it before you showed up." He took a step forward and bent down to eye level. "So, can you please come to their house? I don't think I can take this any longer." I nodded, those eyes were hypnotizing.

Bella snorted behind me, breaking our connection. I looked at her and saw how she was trying to hide her smile by rubbing her face in Jacob's shirt. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Well, unless you want to walk to Emily's I'd you advise to stop smiling." She stopped immediately, running to my car. "Anyone else need a ride? I can fit three."

The boys all whistled, but Paul, Jacob, and Embry were the only ones who decided to come. I raised an eyebrow at the other four but realized they had their cars in the back.

"Paul, I need you in the front for directions." I really only wanted him in the front to be closer to me. By his smirk, I figured he knew that, too. Funny thing is, he didn't object to it.

"Okay, just go straight down until you see your first stop sign, take a left and it's the yellow house on the right." Paul instructed. I smiled, from the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me the way I look at him.

Embry protested when we got out of the car, apparently we took the short cut and he wanted to stay in my "super fly" car. With one look from Paul, he shut up. This meeting must be really important.

"Come on, Jae." Paul said softly, placing a hand on my lower back. _Is he trying to kill me?_

The house was small, well I guess average if it was just for two people. Trees surrounded their house, a lot of trees, forest like. Paul didn't knock, he just opened the door, holding it out for me. _What a gentleman. _I laughed at my own thought. From his actions earlier he is far from a gentleman. _Well maybe he's just trying? _The other half of my brain thought.

Anyways, in the living room were two other people. A man in a wheel chair that I remember seeing in pictures with Charlie, and another Indian. Their faces were serious, I knew there was no messing with these two. At least for now.

"Bella, I see you and Jacob took the imprinting well. Congratulations." The man in the wheel chair said.

"Thanks Billy." She whispered, not taking her eyes off Jacob.

"Although it is wonderful that you two have finally connected in a way no other couple can, we are here for a different reason." The man beside Billy stated, his voice old with wisdom. "Jae, may I call you that?" He asked, and I nodded. "Take a seat, this can take long.

"For starters, I'm Harry Clearwater, one of the tribe's elders. I was called here, at 1:30 in the morning," He pointed out, giving Sam a look, "To tell you, the newest member of our tribe, the legends.

"You see, when there is danger around the strongest of our tribe's men transform." I raised an eyebrow, engrossed in his voice, "Transform into wolves, that is. They protect our tribe from the Cold Ones..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is it good? I know, I know, two chapters in one day. WOAH! What can I say? I was on a role. LOL, but seriously next chapter will be posted next Sunday, NO EARLY CHAPTERS!**

**PS; this chapter is dedicated to ****xExMxOxSxxxLxOxVxEx because, well, she's awesome :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're telling me that Embry, Jacob, Sam, Jared, and my Paul are wolves?" I asked, and they nodded, with smiles on their faces. "What are you guys smiling at?" I asked rudely. I was exhausted and in no way well enough to take jokes. Harry and Billy left right after they told the legends, complaining they were "too old to stay up this late."

The guys laughed, Paul's laugh more lovingly than the others. I looked at him and his eyes were cover in, what's that? Love, happiness, want?

_Oh God! _My mind screamed as I put the pieces together.

"_One thing the wolves can do, the greatest power of them all, I believe, is imprinting."_

"_Imprinting?" I asked aloud, my first time talking since he started._

"_Yes, darling, it's when they meet their soul mates. The wolf knows it the moment they look her in the eye, there are some rumors that the imprinted feels it, too..."_

I gasped, turning my face to look at Paul, _my Paul_. I placed my hand on his cheek and just looked at him. Like, really looked at him. No, he wasn't this hot, muscular guy I met at a bonfire. He was Paul, the person who imprinted on me. _My soul mate._

"Oh my God." I whispered, tears building up in my eyes. "This is just too much. I'm sorry, Paul, I can't take this. Not yet." I didn't say goodbye, I didn't wait for Bella, I didn't do anything but run straight into the woods.

I didn't know how long I ran for until I slipped on a root. All I knew was I've been running all morning, and now the sun was shining. I wasn't scared, I knew he was here.

By he I mean the huge, silver wolf that followed me once I took off. I didn't want this. I wanted the love, the protection of your soul mare, which girl doesn't? But I wanted a choice in the matter, the choice to choose my own lover, my life.

I finally needed a rest, so I sat down with my back against a tree bark. My breathing was heavy and I was dirty, but I guess that's what you get when you run into a forest. The silver wolf, Paul, walked out of his hiding place. I wasn't scared as he crept closer, in touching distance, or when he nuzzled my leg with his nose. This was Paul, and I was an idiot. I did a sort of laugh and sob put together, and covered my face with my hands.

"Go change back, Paul." I told him, without looking up. Seconds later I felt a presence next to me. It was warm so I knew that it was Paul who sat down, right beside me, shoulders touching.

"We need to talk." He started, his voice strained, hurt. "We need to talk about me being a werewolf, we need to talk about the imprint, and we need to talk about you running away."

I looked up then, cant hide forever, right? Well, I regretted it instantly. Paul looked tired and hurt. I caused that.

"I'm sorry, Paul. But, it just happened so fast." I told him. "I went from thinking you hated my at the bonfire to finding out you're a wolf, and oh, my soul mate." As an after thought I added, "Not that I mind, it's just, we need to get to know each other."

"Then what's better than going out on a date?" I froze at the word date, were we ready for this? "Fine, we won't call it a date. But you said it yourself we have to get to know each other, and we obviously need to do that alone. Let me take you out to dinner."

He looked at my with puppy dog eyes and I had to laugh. It's bad enough when Bella is giving me them, but Paul, wow. He's a master, probably because he's from the same family as dogs. _Oh, that was mean. _

"Okay, Paul. When and where? I'll be there."

_Let's just say I have never seen anyone smile the way he did. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How about I just not have a schedule? LOL. But I want AT LEAST 5 reviews if you want another chapter. (:**

**People, if I don't get FIVE reviews for this chapter you will not get another one until MONDAY.**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

"Emily, can you please help me pick out an outfit for the date?" I asked her over the phone.

Today was the date, yes, I had no problem calling it that anymore. A week has gone by and I've been spending most of my time at La Push with the pack and the girls. Emily and I hit it off pretty well, she's become one of my best friends. Kim, on the other hand, seems to keep to herself more when Jared isn't around.

_Paul._ Paul and I have spent an immense amount of time together. We still know very little about each other but that will all change tonight, well, in three hours that is. I have no idea what to wear though, I'm staring at a full closet of designer clothes and I, Jae-Lee Addison, has no idea what to pick out.

"Sure, honey, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Emily's sweet, caring voice answered.

As soon as we hung up I jumped into the shower. After washing my hair and body, I wrapped myself tightly in a towel and ran to get the doorbell. Emily was there, half her face in a sparkling smile while the other half in a permanent frown.

"Come on, come on! We only half two hours and a half." Emily rushed, pushing me out of her way and running to my room.

Emily definitely works well under pressure. I looked fantastic. She picked one of the many dresses I own, it was a one of a kind. The cream color fit my skin tone well along with tan colored heels, stud earrings and a bracelet. My brown hair was pulled back in waves and my bangs were placed to the side.

"Em – you're the best!" I squealed, hugging her with all my strength.

"I know." She laughed, hugging me back. "You look wonderful, Paul is going to go crazy when he sees you." I blushed, "You guys are perfect for each other, you know?" Emily suddenly said seriously. "He wouldn't have imprinted on you if it wasn't meant to be. You guys would've got together somehow – fate just works like that. So, don't look down upon imprinting. It's a wonderful thing." She had a faraway look, mostly thinking about Sam.

"Em, it's not that I don't want this, because I can feel it, too." She looked up at me with knowing eyes. "I feel the pull of wanting to be with him, I _felt_ something when I looked in his eyes and I still feel it every time. But Em, I want to do this the right way, I want to get to know him. The real Paul Bennett."

Emily smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Well, I gotta get going, your date will be here in fifteen minutes." I nodded, leading her out. "But Jae, don't fight fate, feel it, embrace it.."

"Thank you, Emily!" I called out as she got in her car.

At seven, sharp, there was a knock at my door. I opened it and gasped. Paul looked wonderful, he looked hot! He had on black khakis, a white button up shirt and a tie. In my mind I was comparing this Paul to the one with a bare chest and cutoffs. Obviously the half naked one, won. But I didn't mind this one, one bit.

"You look beautiful, Jae." Paul breathed out, looking me over.

"Thank you, Paul." I said softly. "You look great, too."

"Nothing compared to you." He shook his head, and offered me his arm. I locked the door behind me and looped my arm through his. "We have dinner reservations at 7:30 in Port Angels, so I guess we should get going."

I laughed as I saw what we will be driving in, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Typical guy car, a Ford F150. My dad has one of these." He smiled, rolling his eyes.

"So, where are your parents?" He asked once on the road.

I sighed, looking out the window. "They're really busy people so they can't always be home. I mean, they call once a week but sometimes they're gone for a whole month. The have a big meeting thing going on right now, they called saying they were going to Japan for it. I guess something big happened."

"So, they just leave you alone? In that big house, all by yourself?" Paul started shaking, lightly.

"Calm down, Paul." I told him, rubbing his cheek with the back of my hand. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

He calmed down immediately after my touch. He told me three days ago, when he almost phased because of Embry's jokes, that my voice and touch calms him. He's only been phasing for six months, not nearly enough time to get all his emotions in check, so I don't mind when he gets slightly irritable.

"I'm just worried about you." He said, looking at me when we stopped at a red light.

"I know." I whispered, staring into his eyes, my hand still on his cheek.

_Beep! Beep!_ The car behind us honked their horn when the light turned green. Paul laughed, pecking the driver off through his window as we took off.

"Paul!" I scolded, but laughed, knowing I would have done the same thing.

We drove in a comfortable silence the rest of the ride with his hand on my knee, sending a million shivers up my spine. We finally came to a stop in front of Melinda's Millennium, a very fancy, very expensive, restaurant.

"Paul, this is too much. This place is so expensive!" I told him when he opened the car door for me.

He shrugged like it was nothing, "I wanted this night to be special." He said casually.

I rolled my eyes and laced our fingers. "We could gone to McDonald's and it would be special." I told him honestly.

"Well, we can't put the reservations to waste, right?" He said as we got inside. "Paul Bennett." He told the guy who checked for names at the door.

"Ah yes, Mr. Bennett. Please follow me to your private corner." My eyes shot up as the man said 'private corner.'

Once seated I turned my attention to Paul. "We can't be talking about werewolves with people around." _Duh_.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back to take your orders in a bit." The guy, Alex, said as he placed our menus in front of us.

Within a minute I knew what I was ordering: the chicken plate, with rice and vegetables. It was the cheapest thing there and I didn't want Paul to spend any more than he already did. Paul ended up ordering the same plate as me when Alex came back.

_And the questions begin._


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, admit it." Paul teased, smiling as my cheeks flushed a bright red.

"No, Paul. I've always loved the color silver. It was just a coincidence that your fur is that color, too." That was a total lie, I always loved the color blue, until I saw Paul in wolf form.

He laughed, digging into his chicken and shaking his head at the same time. We ate for a few minutes in silence until I thought of a question. It was important to know, and I can't believe we didn't get to it before.

"Hey Paul," I started, waiting for him to look up. "When's your birthday?"

He looked just as surprised as I was, "I didn't tell you?" I shook my head waiting for him to tell me. "March 8th."

I smiled, mine was so close. "March 10th."

He laughed, "That shit is crazy." He muttered. "I feel like I know so much about you now, but not enough."

"I know, I feel the same way." I sighed.

I knew that Paul's favorite color was purple, and he admitted it was because of my eyes. He had a dog named Barky when he was three. His was going out with his last girlfriend for two months, a year before he phased; she cheated on him. His best friend is Sam, since he helped him through so much, in the wolf world and real world. The Elders give all the pack members a paycheck because they could never hold a regular job, Paul's saving that money for the future.

Paul's parents got a divorce when he was five, and he hasn't seen his dad since. He lives with his mother, she knows about him being a werewolf, and from the stories he told me I can see they're really close. One of his pet peeves is when someone blows their nose, loudly, in front of him. In school, Paul only hangs out with Embry, Jacob, and Jared, as his normal life was taken from him along with his other friends. At the time being, there is one other Quileute that's going through the change. He's one of Embry and Jacob's friend: Quil.

"Oh, Paul! You have to let me pay half." I said, reaching for the check.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed, making sure the check out of my reach. "A guy always pays."

"Fine, but next time we go to McDonald's." I muttered as Paul helped me put on my coat.

"Whatever you say, babe." _Cue blush and butterflies. _

It was already 9:30 PM when we left the restaurant, time passes by fast when you're having fun. Paul and I continued to ask each other questions while he drove. Every now and then he'd rub my knee with the hand that was always placed on it.

"Um, Paul." I asked, when we were on the highway. "Are you a virgin?" I blushed at my own question.

Paul lost control of the wheel for a second, but quickly regained it back, glancing at me. "Yeah, I am. My mother raised me to respect women, and taught me never to give away my heart if I knew it would never last. I never met someone worth it – until I saw you."

I smiled, placing my hand on top of his. "That's good to hear, because I am, too." He didn't look at me, but smiled while paying attention to the road.

An hour late we stopped in front of my house. No one moved, we just stood there, looking at each other. _We seem to do that a lot. _

"I don't want this night to end." I told him honestly.

"Me either, but there will be other nights. And in the future they _don't_ have to end." He joked, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, shut up." I laughed, stepping out of the car and waiting for him.

We laced our fingers while walking to my door. I sighed once at the door and turned to face him. We stood their, looking at each other, again, eyes speaking for ourselves. Paul's hands found their way to my hips, and my breath hitched in anticipation. He tickled my nose with his, it seemed like he was waiting for some kind of permission.

"Just kiss me, Paul." I told him.

"I thought you wanted to take this slow." He accused, his voice strained.

"No, Paul, just feel it. Feel the imprint." I whispered, standing on my tiptoes, attaching his lips on my own.

You know how people say when you kiss the person you love, you can see fireworks? Well, that's how ours was. I felt a shock of electricity when our lips touched, it started there and spread through my whole body.

Our lips molded together like they were meant for each other, which they were. The kiss was soft, sweet, and full with passion.

Paul groaned, pushing me tighter, and closer to his body. My hands wrapped around the back of his neck, and started to play with his hair. The kiss heated up, until my back was pressed against the house and his hands were like a cage around my head. His tongue darted out, and licked my lips begging for entrance.

I, of course, didn't grant him that. I broke the kiss, and pecked him once, twice, three times, until the passion died out a little. I opened my eyes as Paul rested his forehead on my own. His eyes were clouded over with lust, and I was pretty sure mine was, too.

I bit my lip, and pushed him lightly off of me, just in case I wouldn't be able to stop if we kissed like that again.

"Goodnight, Paul." I said, unlocking the front door.

"Night, Jae." He whispered, walking to his car.

I watched as he drove away, then sprinted to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, we kissed!" I screamed happily through the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jae-Lee Addison! Are you paying attention to me?" _Whoops, seems as if I zoomed out...again._

"Sorry Mrs. Tanner, it won't happen again." She gave me a stern look before continuing the lesson.

How could I pay attention to school at a time like this? Paul and the rest of the pack are going to war with a bunch of baby vampires tonight. _My _Paul's life is at risk and they expect me to pay attention to what pyx equals? Yeah right.

It's now June, two months after the first date, and Paul and I are together. Our relationship has advanced to a more physical stage, without the sex, but the emotions we feel for each other are always evident through the soft kisses or hot make out sessions. We haven't said 'I love you' to each other, but we'll know when the right moment comes.

Paul already met my parents. He accompanied me to pick them up at the airport when they came home, a month and a half ago. My father took some time to get used to the fact his 'little girl' was growing up, but now loves Paul like the son he never had. My mom liked him the minute she saw him with his arm around me. She said it was about time I found someone who made me happy.

Bella and Jacob are as happy as ever. Charlie absolutely adores them, he even made a cookout and invited everybody when he heard they were an item. Bella's not the little shy, weak girl I once knew, she's now strong and doesn't take anybody's shit. Thanks to Leah and I. Oh yeah, there are three new members of the pack: Quil, Leah, and Seth, Leah being the only woman wolf known to the Elders. Speaking of Elders, Harry Clearwater passed away a month ago, he died of a heart attack; and that triggered the change in both his kids. It was a horrid time for everyone in La Push, they all loved and cared for him so much. Paul even shed a few tears, and I was right by his side wiping them away.

_Bring! Bring! _The last period bell rang, snapping me back into reality. I didn't glance at anybody as a ran out of the room, and into my car to wait for Bella. It seems as if Bella was in the same rush as me, since she came out only thirty seconds later.

We didn't talk, I just zoomed out of the parking lot and into La Push. We only had a couple of hours left with the pack, and I didn't want to waste any time. Even the thought of _any _of the pack dying, or getting hurt, brings tears to my eyes, and pains to my chest. I love them all so much.

My tires screeched as I halted in front of Emily's house. Bella and I grabbed our over night bags and went inside, without knocking, it was like our second home anyway.

"Paul." I whispered when I saw him sitting on the couch. He looked up, and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, babe." He said, spreading his arms.

I walked across the room and cuddled on his lap. We were like a puzzle piece, we fit perfectly. He kissed the top of my head, and I could feel a smile forming on his lips.

"You used my favorite shampoo." He said, sniffing my hair.

"Vanilla Spice," I muttered, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him. He moved his hands so they were somewhat cradling my body, and pushed my closer to his hot skin.

"My mom wants to see me before I leave." Paul said, releasing me after a few minutes of staring.

"Now?" I asked worriedly, I wanted to spend as much time as I possibly could with Paul before he left.

"Yeah, and your coming with me." He got up, grabbing my hand. "She wants to meet you."

We drove for a while until we stopped at a medium sized house. It had flowers all around it, lightening up the aura. Paul got out of his truck and walked around the car to open the door for me, which he usually does now.

"What made her decide to meet me now? Today?" I asked curiously as he dragged me to the door.

"I don't know, but she wants to." Paul answered, opening the door. "Mom!" He yelled out.

A woman, very short and petite, popped out of a corner with an apron and flour all over her face. Paul looked exactly like his mom. He had her nose, lips, ears, and hair color. The only thing they didn't share was the eye color. Paul's mom had bright green eyes, like mint.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, wiping her floured hands on her apron. "You must be the famous Jae! Boy, have a heard a lot about you." She gave me a motherly hug and pulled back to look at me thoroughly. "What a pretty girl. Such beautiful eyes." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennett." I blushed.

"Mrs. Bennett? No, child, call me Sandy. Hell! Call me mom if you'd like." She said, running back into the kitchen to finish whatever she had started.

I turned to Paul and raised an eyebrow at him. He scratched the back of his neck, laughing. "Mom tends to bake when she's nervous. She also gets freakishly friendly."

I laughed, "I like her."

**Author's Note: Okay so, in case any of you were a fan of my other story "And The Hunt Ends" and are worried about this story being put on hold – it's not. I already have chapters ahead of time and I am putting all my attention on this one. When "Love Conquers All, Right?" is completed I might continue the other; I hope so. But that will be decided later.**

**Well, what did you think? Review, please. And thank you to those who are. MUAH. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ONE REVIEW LAST CHAPTER ... REALLY?**

"Thank you, Sandy!" I yelled out the car window as Paul drove off.

"I'm glad you like my mom, I can see she really like you." Paul said, lacing our fingers while driving to Emily's.

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. Paul looked at me questionably, and I sighed once more.

"I don't want you to leave." I said, my voice cracking. Paul pulled over, knowing where this was going. "Damn it, Paul!" I yelled, tears running down face. "I just got you, I can't lose you now!" I sobbed. Paul engulfed my in a hug, comforting me the best he could. "I don't know what I would do if you – if you didn't come back."

"Don't think like that, I will come back." Paul tried to convince me, well, both of us.

"Can you promise that?" I whispered, already knowing the answer. He didn't say anything, just held me closer. "Paul," I pulled back, and looked at him. "I love you." I told him truthfully, it was the first time I said it, too. "I love you so damn much! And if you don't come back, I wont be able to live without you, I'd kill my-"

Paul crushed his lips to mine. My mouth instinctively opened, allowing him access to explore and take over. Tears were still running down my face and, keeping up with the kiss, Paul wiped them away.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and used my strength to push my body up so I was now straddling him on the driver's side. He groaned as my hips moved with the speed of the kiss. I grabbed the lever from the chair and pushed it all the way down so he was now laying comfortably and I leaning over him.

_God, what the fuck am I doing?_ I asked myself.

We didn't stop the kiss, just slowed it down until we were both in control of ourselves. I released his lips from mine and enjoyed the soft, loving, kisses Paul trailed down my neck.

"If you don't get over to your side right now I will drive us to my mother's, sneak into my room, and take you for myself." He gasped out.

I laughed, situating myself in the passenger's seat and pushing down the skirt that somehow rode up. Paul laughed to himself quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" I asked.

"One, I can't believe we almost got it on in my truck, where anybody that passed by could have seen. And two," He smiled, grabbing my face in his hands. "I love you."

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands over his, "You didn't need to tell me. I already knew."

"You can never let me have a moment, woman." He joked, starting the car again.

"Paul, you gotta promise me something." I said suddenly. "I'm not going to make you promise me you will come back, because I know you can't keep that." _But I wish you could. _"I need you to promise me that you will try your fucking hardest to come back to the pack, to your mom,to me!" I stressed the 'me' part.

By this time we were already parked in front of Emily's, it was getting dark and it was already six. The pack was leaving at seven, so I only had one more our with him.

"Jae-Lee," he started seriously, "The only reason why I walk on this earth is because you exist. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to come back, but I will not leave my pack. I'll help them to death, we all would."

"Thank you, Paul." I smiled, getting out of the car.

When we entered Emily's living room I almost cried at the scene in front of me. Emily was cuddled up in Sam's lap, tears streaming down her face as he tried his best to comfort her. Bella and Kim were disasters, having their imprinters in a choke hold as they cried their eyes out. Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah were outside practicing fighting moves in wolf form. I turned, not wanting to be reminded of the fight.

Paul's arm wrapped around my waist as he pushed us to the only available couch. I didn't want to have another break down, at least not in front of Paul, so I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention.

"Girls, meeting in the kitchen, now!" I ordered, getting to my feet and marched into the kitchen. Once they were all here, teary eyed and sniffing, I started. "You guys don't even get the stupidity of your actions!" There were three low growls from the living room, which I knew was Jacob, Sam, and Jared. "Oh, shut the fuck up!"

The girls looked surprised so I started at a level where they all would understand. "Do you want your men to go into battle thinking of your crying faces." They all shook their heads no. "Well that's what you're doing! You're crying your freaking asses off when you should be spending quality time together. Having fun! Because you, not even I, know if this is our last time." Now, that statement even brought tears to my eyes.

"Go the hell out their and make the best of the hour you have left!" They nodded, tears still evident in their eyes but they looked a whole lot better. "Paul!" I called, he was at my side in an instance, smiling. "Let's go to the beach."

"Okay, I'll go get the care, babe." Paul said, about to leave.

"No," I stopped him, grabbing his hand. "I want to walk."

The walk to the beach took only five minutes. The air was cold, but I luckily had my Paul to warm me up. His arm was around my shoulders, holding me as tight to his body as he could. My arm wrapped around his waist, never wanted to let go.

We sat on a big rock near the water, watching the waves. We only had about forty five minutes left with each other, and I was going to use that to the last minute. I rested my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on mine.

"When I was seven I broke my arm." I said out of the blue. "My parents were in Italy at the time, and I was staying with the nanny they hired. I wanted to go to the park but she didn't want to go. I basically told her that she was getting paid to do as I pleased so she better take me.

"She wouldn't budge, and I was a stubborn kid so I went anyway. No one was at the park at the time and I tried playing on the monkey bars. I slipped and landed on my arm. I cried all the way to the nanny's, with one look at me she rushed me to the emergency room.

"That night she called my parents, expecting me to be punished because I didn't obey her rules. They fired her, and shipped me out there with them."

I laughed, thinking how foolish I was at the time and how that nanny got hell. Paul's shoulders shook, but not the angry-about-to-phase shake, it was from laughter. I rolled my eyes as he got into a full blown fit of roaring laughter.

"Come on, Paul. I bet you have some funny stories of your own." I said, pushing him lightly with my shoulder.

"Of course I do." I looked up at him, expecting to hear something funny. "But there's no way in hell I'm telling you, babe."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IDK if you guys know, or if I already said it, but I have pictures on my profile for this story. I create my own outfits and if you'd like one for your own story I'd be more than happy to do that for you :D. Anyway, I update when I have two chapters in advance, so sorry if it might take a little longer for me to update. But I personally think I'm doing okay with updating. Thanks. And Review.**

"Be careful." I pleaded, holding Paul in a death grip.

"I have to go, Jae." Paul whispered, grabbing my chin in his hands and making me look up at him. "I'll be careful. And don't leave Emily's." He leaned down to give me a soft, sweet, kiss. We poured all our heart out in that kiss, a kiss that only lasted a few seconds. "I love you, Jae."

"I love you, too, Paul." And then all the imprints were alone, staring into the woods where our men left.

"Come on girls, we should head inside." Emily's broken voice said as she gently pushed Kim, Bella, and I to the direction of the door.

"Girls," I guess it was Emily's turn to give the speech. "I know what it's like to be worried, to think they'll never come back. I have a lot more experience than you guys, but there is one key thing to help you get through it.

"They love us more than their own lives, and they fight thinking of our faces. Do you honestly think they'll lose? That they'll give up? That they will never come back?

"I don't know what you guys think. But I hope that all your thoughts to those questions were no. I'm going to go cook right now, it calms me, and the guys will most likely be hungry when they come back." She said that with confidence, like she knew they would definitely come back.

Bella got up, silently, took her over night bag, and went to the bathroom. Kim, already in her pajamas, made a bed for herself on the couch and began to listen to her iPod, tears still coming out. I walked over to Kim and moved her so her head was on my lap. She looked at me quizzically, but I just hummed and played with her hair, hoping she will fall asleep.

Bella came out a few moments later in the pajamas I bought her a while back. The pajama pants were plaid, navy and yellow, she had on a plain, tight, yellow shirt and yellow booty slippers. The couch we were on was huge, so Bella laid on the other side of me and put her head on the remaining space left on my lap.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Bella asked softly, as I started playing with her hair as well.

I thought about Emily's speech. She didn't give it to comfort herself, but us. Emily's a very strong person, she'd rather see herself in pain, working her ass off in the kitchen, than see us hurting. There's no way in hell she can't feel worried, but she put that aside for our sake.

"They're strong, Bella." I finally decided to answer. I couldn't say yes and I couldn't say no, because either way I look at it I'm not sure myself.

Bella's face contorted into a mask of confusion, but she didn't act on it. I started humming again, and in a few minutes the girls were both sound asleep. I carefully got up, putting a big pillow under both their heads and headed to the kitchen.

Emily was running around with an apron on. There was a million things on the table, ranging from chocolate chip cupcake mix to carrots for a beef stew she started on the oven. She was like the energy bunny, and I had to laugh. She looked up surprised but smiled when she noticed it was just me.

"Hey sweety, not tired?" She asked, resuming to mix the ingredients to make the cupcakes. I walked over to her and took over what she was doing. She nodded her thanks and went to the stew.

"No, can't fall asleep." I admitted, adding in a few more chocolate chips.

"Same." She laughed, tasting what she made so far. "What do you think, Jae? Does it need more salt?" She asked, giving me a spoon of the sauce.

Emily's food was fantastic, so I wasn't surprised that the stew was just right. "It's perfect, Em."

"Good, it's Sam's favorite." She smiled, starting, yet, another meal.

"You're crazy, Em." I muttered, rolling my eyes and putting the cupcakes in the oven. "What do I do now? I'm telling you, I can make a beast lasagna."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the top cabinet. "Everything you need is in there."

Emily was right after all, cooking does keep you distracted, until, of course, there's nothing else to cook. We finished at one, and were exhausted. Emily and I made our way into the living room where Bella and Kim were asleep.

"You and I can lay here, it's a pull out bed." She whispered, slowly pulling the bed out of the couch. "The boys usually crash here, since their always running patrols and need a quick rest. I don't mind though, they're good boys."

After we situated ourselves on the bed she asked me something so personal.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?" She asked, running a finger over the scars. I shook my head no, but didn't say anymore. I've always been curious, but not even I had enough balls to ask her.

"It wasn't Sam's fault. I provoked him and he was still getting used to being a wolf." _Sam did this?_ "Did you know that Leah and Sam were in a steady relationship before I showed up, before he phased?"

"Yeah – to an extent. I asked Paul why she was so mean and seemed to have a grudge against Sam. He told me about the love triangle, but wouldn't get into further details. Something about alpha orders and not his story to tell." I whispered back,

She rolled her eyes, "Sam blames himself, and most likely ordered the pack not to say anything. Foolish boy. The thing is I'm not ashamed, they make me me; the wolf girl. And why would I be ashamed of my soul mate? Everybody makes mistakes.

"Well, back to the story. I came to visit Leah, I haven't seen my favorite cousin in so long, we were best friends. Well, I got there at a bad time, she was fighting with Sam. I broke it up and took one look at Sam to tell him to leave, when my world shifted.

"He ran away, and I was left there confused. Anyway, Leah was a mess. It seemed like Sam told her it was over, after three years of being together. I marched over to his house, and told him off like you wouldn't believe. Sam asked, no, he begged me to leave. I noticed the shaking but figured it was nothing. Until he changed into a giant wolf, claws scratching down my face, leaving these lovely scars."

"You're a strong woman, Emily." I told her, as she started to close her eyes.

"You are too, sweety. The boys will be back, don't worry."

She fell asleep about five minutes later, and I followed suit shortly after.

***PREVIEW FOR CH. 11**

_I was scared. No, I was about to shit myself, but I put that aside with the thought of how Bella was inside right now, and could hear everything. Screaming would get us no where but my death, and possibly hers._

_I swallowed, and calmed myself – the best I could with a vampire right in front of me, smiling like I was her prey. Which I was, I guess._

_"What are you doing here?" I whispered, the hate and anger in my voice minimizing the evident fear._

_"Well, isn't it obvious, dear." She smirked, as running footsteps came into hearing distance. "I'm here for revenge, before the pack and Cullen's kill me." Cullen's? "You didn't know?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ: My story "And The Hunt Ends" is now up for adoption! So check it out and send me a message if you're interested in continuing it. REVIEW! I want 8 reviews if you want me to update faster.**

"Jae. Jae, wake up!" Bella's stressed voice screamed in my ear.

"What's the matter?" I asked, only able to make out Bella's form beside the mattress.

"I thought I heard something." She shakily whispered. "It was coming from outside. I think we should wake the girls."

"It's probably nothing, Bell-"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I bolted into a sitting position, my hands frantically reaching out to Bella. Once they landed on her shoulders, I believe, I pulled her onto the mattress.

"Don't wake the girls. It's probably nothing, maybe a tree or something. I mean, this house is surrounded by trees." I tried to reassure her.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"I'm going to go check it out, Bells. Stay here." I told her, getting up carefully since it was only three in the morning, very dark. I shushed her protests, and slipped on my coat and slippers before heading out the front door, locking it behind me. I knew where the spare was.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It came from my left, so I turned in that direction to find nothing, not even a tree close enough to hit the house's wall.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Now it was coming from my right and this time I did see something. Something so evil that my blood ran cold, and I was left there frozen in shock. Pale skin, incredible beauty, red hair, blood red eyes – Victoria.

I was scared. No, I was about to shit myself, but I put that aside with the thought of how Bella was inside right now, and could hear everything. Screaming would get us no where but my death, and possibly hers.

I swallowed, and calmed myself – the best I could with a vampire right in front of me, smiling like I was her prey. Which I was, I guess.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, the hate and anger in my voice minimizing the evident fear.

"Well, isn't it obvious, dear." She smirked, as running footsteps came into hearing distance. "I'm here for revenge, before the pack and Cullen's kill me." _Cullen's?_ "You didn't know?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow and taking steps toward me. "Of course you didn't, even the pack of mutts were surprised when they jumped out of nowhere, helping them defeat my army that I spent so hard to create.

"It's disgusting how they turn on their own kind to join a couple of mutts." By now she was directly in front of me, smiling down since she was about two feet taller. "They're here." She stated, and in that moment locked my arms behind my back in a death grip, facing me in the forest's direction.

In that instance eight angry wolves barged out of the woods, soon followed by seven beautiful, golden eyed, vampires. Victoria laughed from behind me, and tightened her grip to the point I gasped and tears ran down my cheeks.

"You bitch!" I spat, trying unsuccessfully to get out of her grasp. My eyes found their way to Paul's, love ran through my veins even when he was in wolf form. I couldn't show fear in front of him, I couldn't let him see how bad this was hurting since it will only get him more angry – but I couldn't help it. It seemed that every second her grip got more tight.

"Let her go, Victoria." A blond vampire, Carlisle, I'm guessing, stepped forward from the Cullen's. He put his hands up, like saying he meant no harm. "You don't want her, you don't know the girl. She's innocent, let her go. Then we'll leave you alone, let you go free."

Victoria's grip tightened, the pain was so horrible I screamed, falling to my knees. Growls erupted from the pack, and surprisingly enough the Cullen's snarled, getting in crouches.

"Jae!" Bella, Kim, and Emily screamed from the window, gasping as they looked at me.

"Nice to see you again, Bella. Why don't you come outside for a real greeting?" Victoria suggested, faking a smile. Jacob growled this time, stepping forward. This seemed to get Victoria angrier, and she grabbed me by the neck, it twisting in a way I didn't know possible. "Step any closer and I'll kill her!" She snarled, the whole pack became serious, watching her next move.

"Now, why don't you be a good girl and encourage your friend Bella to step outside." Victoria said in my ear, her mouth way to close to my neck.

"So, you can kill her?" I snapped back, through my tears. "You're a bitch. You have nothing else to do with your pathetic life than hurt others." I was now four feet off the ground, Victoria holding me by my neck and slamming me to the house.

"Shut up!" Victoria hissed.

"I'll shut up when I'm dead!" I shouted, my hands reaching up to hold her arm as she squeezed. This only made me want to speak my mind more. "You're jealous. Jealous that Bella has a life, and her mate, Jacob, when you don't." I gasped, feeling myself slip into unconsciousness. "Get over yourself, if James wanted to be with you he could have left, not hunt Bella down. He was an idiot, and I guess after staying with him for so long you took that trait, too. He's dead, Victoria." I told her, gasping for breath. "And I'll be damned if you think you can get Bella. Over my dead body."

Victoria then punched me with all her strength, releasing my neck at the same time. I dropped to the ground, feeling the blood pouring out of my now cut lip and broken jaw. I was lucky though, now I could breath. I didn't have enough strength to move, but I could hear and see what was in front of me, which was, sadly, only the potted plant. I heard everything though.

The squeaky door knob turning, someone screaming Bella's name, then a loud crash. Not too soon later I heard screams, and the warmth of a fire near by.

"Oh Jae!" Emily shouted, rushing to my side, her hands not knowing what to touch or not. She was crying, along with the now Kim and Bella. "Hang in there, sweety!"

I wanted to nod, say I wasn't going to go anywhere, but I couldn't move, my neck wouldn't allow it. Emily moved out of the way, and Carlisle now took her place. He smiled softly at me, and I tried to, too, but it probably turned out to be a grimace.

"I'm Carlisle, I'm here to help you. You are a very strong girl." He spoke softly. Behind him was his family and I could recognize all of them, just by Bella's description she gave me a while back.

Alice looked distressed and guilty, she looked at me with apologetic eyes before turning her face into who, I assume, was Jasper. Jasper fit my mental image perfectly: curly, dirty blond hair, muscular, and tense. When I looked at him I felt waves of calm, and numbness.

I smiled, well, obviously it didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I think he got it. Rosalie looked like an angel, she was beautiful, but didn't have a scowl like I thought she would. She looked sad, she pitied me at this moment. Her husband, Emmett was bulky, and had a grin that I knew he would, but it was a sad one. It seemed like none of them could look at me too long since they all turned away.

I didn't know where Esme was, but I did see one vampire that made my blood boil, in hate. Edward stood there, looking like he just came out of a fucking magazine. Douche bag. Memories of Bella rushed into my mind, and Edward flinched as they came.

"Edward!" I spat in distaste.

"Jae!" All the boys yelled at the same time. They were in back of me so I couldn't see any of their faces.

"Paul." I whispered, feeling my body getting lifted in a pair of cold arms. I didn't want these arms though, I wanted my Paul's. "Paul!" I cried a little louder, not being able to do much.

My prayers were granted, and I was soon placed in my baby's arms like I wanted. "I'm right here, baby. We're taking you to Carlisle's, he's gonna help you." I felt him kiss my head, and I flinched, everywhere hurt. "I'm sorry, Jae. I'm so sorry." Paul sobbed, and I felt water drops hitting my head – Paul's tears. "I should have been there, to protect you. I'm sorry, I love you."

"Love you, too." My hoarse voice whispered.

I felt a needle prick me in my arm, and I flinched but soon felt sleepy.

"Go to sleep, Jae. I'll be there when you wake up." Paul words were the last I heard before I fell into a numb darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

"She's very lucky, Paul. If Victoria had kept her hands around her neck a second longer she would have died." A far away voice said, while a pair of hands squeezed my right hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." A husky, strained, voice said. I instantly recognized it to be Paul's. "I don't know what I would have done if she – if she -"

"I know, son." The far away voice cut off Paul – which I was grateful for. I figured it was Carlisle.

I heard a door creak and multiple people walk in. The room instantly got warmer, I could literally feel the heat of the pack.

"She can hear us." A velvet voice said from somewhere in the room.

_Who the fuck is that?_

"It's Edward."

_Ugh, get out of my head, Edward!_

"No can do, kiddo."

_I am not a kid!_

"Well, you sure are acting like it." Edward shot back, making me wake up,which I immediately regretted for two reasons. The ceiling light shined bright in my eyes, causing me to groan and move my head out of the way. The second reason is the pain I felt as I moved my neck, the heart monitor went crazy as I gasped and my hands, that had IV's attached to to the vein, shot up to cradle it.

"Jae! Jae, baby, are you okay?" Paul asked in a rush, placing his hands over mine and looking me in the eyes. I missed those eyes, just looking at them made me calm, which slowed my heart beats.

"Never better." I smiled, as the pain went away. I moved my hands to his cheek and pushing his head down so I can place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you." I whispered.

Paul smiled, but was still tense. "I love you, babe."

"Paul," Dr. Cullen's calm voice cut in, "If you don't mind, I have to check on my patient."

Paul sighed, but moved to the seat beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Hello Jae, I'm Carlisle. I'm sure you already know of me?" He asked kindly, his cold hands checking my neck and right side of my face over.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about all of you." I said just as sweet, but clear enough so anybody could guess there was a hint of irritation.

"Jae." Paul said, rolling his eyes and giving me a pointed look.

I sighed, "Reflex." I waved him off as someone chuckled.

I looked across from me, where all the wolves and Cullen's were standing, peacefully, watching me. _Well, that isn't awkward._ As I thought that I heard someone cough, trying to cover their laugh.

It was Edward, who was standing beside Bella, who held hands with Jacob. _How the hell did that happen?_

"Bella!" I squealed, once again moving to fast and the monitor started going crazy. Paul was up in an instance, hovering over me, looking me over. "I'm fine." I muttered, glaring at the monitor, how I hated that thing.

"Careful, your neck is still sore." Carlisle said, pushing me back.

"Okay, doc." I huffed, turning my attention to Bella again. "Come here and give your sister a hug." I opened my arms out, and smiled.

She ran into my arms at a not-so-Bella-safe pace and cried her eyes out. I shushed her, rocking us slowly back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Jae!" Bella sobbed into my neck. "If I hadn't woken you up you would be safe, not at the Cullen's, as Carlisle's patient. I mean, I was so stupid. I should have -"

"Shut the fuck up, Bella." I told her seriously, pushing her away and looking into her teary eyes. "Me going outside was _my _choice, not yours, mine! And let me tell you, it was a damn good one."

"No it wasn't! Look at you, your right face is all swollen and bruised, like badly! Your jaw isn't broken like we thought, so that's a plus. But you can't even move your neck because of the damage the bitch did to you." My eyebrows shot up, _did Bella just cuss?_

"Bells," I said softly, "If you didn't wake me up Victoria would've found her way inside. She could have _killed_ you, killed any or all of us. I'd rather take this," I said, running a hand over my face and neck, "Times a million than having to see your face in a casket, Emily and Kim included. I would _die_ for you, Bells. You're my best friend – my sister.

"Now," I paused, watching a smile spread across Bella's face, "Introduce me to these lovely vamps." Although I knew I could make them out without her help.

She laughed, wiping her tears away. "That's Emmett and Rosalie." She said pointing to the blonde and muscular guy, with childlike dimples making his whole 'I'm a vampire and scary' thing go down the drain. Rosalie had a scowl on, probably realizing I was okay now, and didn't need her pity.

"Cheer up, Blondie, you're killing my mood." I sarcastically bit out, making her hiss and walk out of the room. Emmett smiled, giving me a thumbs up before running after her.

Bella chuckled, but continued on with her introductions. "Alice and Jasper." Alice was bouncing in place next to Jasper, who put a calming hand on her shoulder. Jasper looked over to me and smiled, rolling his eyes at his wife.

"You are very, very brave." He told me, "I was shocked when you stood up to Victoria, I couldn't feel any fear from you. Only determination." He finished, looking at me curiously.

I shrugged, "I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me in fear."

Paul sighed, letting go of my hand and walking to the window. "I can't stand the stink in here," his voice was cold, mean. "I'm going on a short run."

And he left, without saying goodbye to me. Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah came up to me and gave me a short hug, but they left with Paul, too.

I was shocked. Paul just up and left, saying it stunk to much. _Bull shit._ He was here the whole time, by my side ignoring the smell. Speaking of whole time,

"How long was I out for?" I asked to no one, still in a daze looking out the window.

"It's Monday, so two days, darling." A new voice came from the door. It was Esme, you could tell from her caring voice.

"Thank you, Esme." I smiled at her. I remembered Bella telling me she loved to do things for others so I didn't feel uncomfortable asking her for anything. "Esme, do you think it's possible for you to make me coffee?" I politely asked.

Her eyes lit up, "I'll get right on it!" She dashed out of the room like wonder woman and I had to laugh.

"Well Jae, there's not much I can do for you but prescribe you some pain killers until your wounds heal. You'll have to stay here for tonight though, it's already four in the afternoon and you need some rest." Carlisle stated, walking out of the door.

Once he was gone I turned my attention to Bella. Jacob was now standing beside her and he smiled down at me. I knew that smile.

"Don't even think about it." I warned him, but it was to late.

Jacob bent down and started tickling the life out of me. I screeched and laughed, begging for him to stop when I was getting getting out of breath. The whole room soon burst into laughs as I started punching Jacob's back as a poor attempt to get him off of me.

"Okay stop torturing the girl and let her breath, Jacob." The motherly voice of Esme scolded as she walked into the room with coffee and a cupcake. Jacob instantly stopped and smiled at Esme, apologizing.

"Here you go, hon. I made these cupcakes yesterday and saved one for you. I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Esme." I smiled, biting into the delicious double chocolate cupcake. "This is so good." Esme's face glowed and she bent down to give me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"I like her." I mumbled out with a mouth full of chocolate. I turned my attention to the one vampire I haven't even acknowledge. I pointed at him, "But I don't like you."

Edward smirked, "Likewise."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you guys not like the last chapter? Or were just too lazy to review? I'm sorry if that sounded cocky, but I really wanted the feedback, esp. for that chapter. I worked extra hard on it because I thought this story needed some action. Thank you for those who take time to review and leave me your feedback, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Eighty nine people read chapter 11, thirty four people added this story to their alerts, twenty two to their favorites, and yet I got only 3 reviews last chapter – thanks.**

**OH! I forgot, in case you haven't noticed I changed my account name, so sorry if any of you got confused =/**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uhm, wow. So many reviews last chapter you guys most deff. deserve this one. I'm sorry if my author's note last time made you guys think you HAD to review ... I was just simply putting it out there because I truly did need the feedback. But wow, wow, wow, Thank you! REVIEW (;**

I sighed, "Bella, go home to Jacob. I know you don't want to be here."

It was now eight at night, the pack left, and Paul has yet to show up. Bella stayed behind, wanting to keep me company, but I could tell she didn't feel comfortable here. I wouldn't blame her.

"But I'm not going to leave you here alone." She protested.

"Bells," I laughed, pushing her lightly off the bed. "I'm not alone. There are seven vampires here, who I'm sure wouldn't let anything happen to me. I mean, if they wanted to kill me or something, I'm sure they would have when all the wolves left."

"Yeah, but I'm here, Jae." Bella said, as if trying to make a point.

I snorted, "Oh yeah, because you're going to protect me."

"Shut up." She laughed, grabbing a pair of keys off the nightstand.

"Your car fixed, Bells?" I asked since the truck was still broken two days ago.

"Oh no. Jake said it's a lost cause. That's why I'm driving yours."

"Oh." I shrugged, until I realized that she said she's taking _my_ car. "Wait! What?" I yelled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love ya!" She rushed out of the room while I fell back on the bed huffing.

I looked to my left and my jaw fell. This reflection couldn't be me! But of course, the purple eyes gave it away. My right eye was swollen, black and blue bruises covered up that whole side from my eyebrow to lip. My lips. Oh god! Paul will never want to kiss these. They were split and puffy.

I looked away quickly. I felt … ashamed? How could I let myself get like this? How could I let Paul see me like this?

"You couldn't have done anything, Jae. Stop blaming yourself." Edward's voice entered the room and he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

I looked at him with a grimace, "What are you doing here?"

Edward looked at me and smiled. "I still don't like you."

"Same." I interrupted him with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored my comment. "I'm not going to sit in my room listening to how you blame yourself for what happened."

I interrupted him … again. "You know something, Eddy, they're my thoughts! My thoughts. Mine. Mine. Mine."

"Stop acting so immature and listen to me." Edward's voice was stern, it surprised me to the point I gave him my full attention. "Victoria is, was, evil. She would have done anything to get Bella. Even if it meant killing all of the imprints, which would be terrible."

"No really, Edward? The boys would be jumping up and down in tutu's, and having tea with the queen if they found us dead." I sarcastically put in.

"Stop interrupting me!" Edward's voice got higher. "I'm trying to help you, Jae! I don't need to, I want to. I didn't need to come here when Alice saw the war, I could have stayed in Alaska with Melody and enjoy my life with my mate." I would question him on that later. "But I am a good person, and you have absolutely no right to be angry at me." I snorted at that one.

"The only thing you have against me is leaving Bella. But why can't you see that everything fell into place when I left? Bella found Jacob, I found my Melody-Rose. You can't fight destiny, Jae. We would've split up anyway.

"You also can't blame yourself for what happened. You did nothing wrong. And trust me, Paul doesn't blame you, he's a little angry for reasons I'm sure you will talk about later, but he doesn't blame you. So stop blaming yourself and grow up!"

I waited a couple of minutes, thinking things over, until I finally talked. "So, who's Melody?"

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "You don't want to talk about you're thoughts?"

_Obviously not, I would've asked if I wanted to discuss that._

"Your sarcasm is really getting to me." He stated, waiting for me to say something, but continued when I kept my mouth shut. "We met Melody while running to Alaska. She was alone, and we noticed she was on the same diet we were." _You talk like you're on weight watchers. _"So Carlisle took her in. There was an instant connection between us, stronger than the one I had for Bella.

"I didn't try to hold back this time. I embraced what I felt – seems like Melody was doing the same thing. Within two weeks we knew we were soul mates, that nothing could ever tear us apart.

"Don't get me wrong, though. Not one day went by without me thinking about Bella. I cared for her – I still do – and wondered how she was doing. I had Alice check in on her a few months later, she told me Bella made a friend, someone who was helping her get through everything.

"Obviously that friend was you." _Duh. _"I gained instant respect for you, knowing Bella could rely on someone that wasn't a vampire. That thought also ceased some of my worries. Until of course Alice came rushing in telling us Bella spilled the beans about us being vampires.

"We felt betrayal, we trusted Bella with our secret. Then we also felt happiness, Bella wouldn't tell our secret to just anybody, you had to be something special. It's not like you wouldn't have found out anyway, I guess supernatural knowledge is granted to every imprint."

"And how did you react when you found out Bella had Jacob?" I asked, not sounding cocky, simply curious.

"Well, the thing is I didn't know until we came back to Forks to fight and read his mind. Somehow Alice couldn't see anything that had to do with the wolves, meaning she lost track of Bella and you along the line.

"I'm happy for Bella, Jae. I truly am, she can live a normal life – as normal as a relationship with a wolf can get. She can have kids, Bella would make a fantastic mother, grow old, watch her grandchildren grow up, and die someday happy.

"I didn't want her to live this life, that's why I sucked the venom out of her arm when James bit her, I couldn't watch an innocent's life get taken away. I wasn't going to sit there and watch her turn into a vampire."

So, there was a couple of things I just noticed. One, everything happens for a reason, nobody or anything could change that. Two, Edward wasn't the bad guy. Last, he literally gained all my respect after he was done speaking.

"You're not to bad yourself, kid." Edward said, patting my arm.

"I am not a kid." I huffed, crossing my arms. Edward boomed with laughter, "It's not my fault you're like one hundred years old!"

"You should really go to sleep, Jae. It's been a rough day. Paul will be here sometime during the night, I wouldn't worry about him."

"Kay, thanks Edward." I said, genuinely grateful for our talk.

"No problem. Oh! Carlisle mentioned something about you calling your parents or something like that. I know they're in Portugal right now for a business trip but they deserve to know what happened."

With that he left the room, leaving me with one thought to sleep on, one thought that worried me to no end.

_My parents always call when they arrived at a hotel. Why haven't they called if they've been there for almost a week?_


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey readers! Um … you're probably going to be a little left hanging at the end but I don't … **

Thankfully my parents were fine, they were just way too busy to call. I told them about my injuries, which I had to lie about, and to say they were worried would be an understatement. They were ready to jump on a plane and fly out, which I assured them wasn't needed.

As of right now I had my back to the passengers seat, staring out the window, ignoring Paul to the fullest. He didn't come back until this morning, and the only thing he said to me was "We'll talk at your house." So, after giving all the Cullen's hugs and kisses, including Rosalie, angering Paul to an immense point, we left, driving in silence.

When the car stopped in front of my house I climbed out of Paul's truck and slammed the door shut, laughing to myself as I heard his low growl. I marched up to the door, grateful that on my way there my car was parked outside, and went in, leaving the door open for Paul.

I sat down in the living room, legs crossed, waiting for Paul. Once he was inside he looked at me then winced. I sighed, I guess I just looked that bad. He sat opposite of me and just stared, waiting for me to talk.

"Well?" I asked cockily, giving him a pointed look.

"Well," Paul copied my voice, making me glare at him. "Can you not even guess why I took off?" I shook my head no. "Do you not realize what you said and how it could have affected me?"

"Oh cut the fucking sappy shit, Paul, and tell me why in the world did you leave me when I woke up and just wanted to be with you." I yelled, noticing a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"God dammit, Jae! When Victoria had you in her arms I thought she was going to fucking kill you! I was ready to kill myself if that happened." I flinched at his words.

"If I did die-"

"Don't you interrupt me! You wanted an explanation and you're going to get one." I nodded, looking down as he spoke. "Jae you didn't have one ounce of fear in your eyes when Victoria had you, you could have died – left me – and you weren't afraid." _If he only knew._

"And then when you wake up you admit you wouldn't care if you died to save Bella. Bella! I mean, I know she's your best friend, Jae, but seriously? You'd die for her but wouldn't survive for me?" He wasn't angry anymore, he was hurt, I could tell when his voice cracked saying the last sentence.

"I would have done anything to be in your arms when she had me, Paul." I cried, looking up to meet his eyes. "Don't ever doubt that. I love you more than my own life, and would do anything to be with you.

"I didn't show fear. I _couldn't._" I stressed the word couldn't. I stood up and sat on the table, directly in front of him, grabbing his hands. "I couldn't stand there and let Victoria throw me around like a puppet while you watched. I didn't want you to see me in fear because I knew it would just be harder for you.

"Don't you see, baby?" I asked softly, "Every thought I had was centered around you. Every thought I always have is about you." Paul bent down and place his forehead on mine. "But you have to realize that I would have done the same thing you do everyday: put my life at risk for the ones I love.

"So I have a fucked up, swollen face, but Bella's still alive, and Emily and Kim. That's all that matters." I pointed out, pecking him lightly on the lips. "The only thing I hate about standing up to Victoria is how she made me ugly."

"No, Jae. You're wrong." Paul whispered. "You're beautiful, always beautiful." He grabbed my by the thighs and pulled me on his lap so I was straddling him.

"And why is it you can't look at me without flinching?" I also whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"Because I wasn't there to prevent all this, and I wish I was." He said, kissing me.

The kiss progressed into a heated make out session, and somehow, without my permission, my hips started rocking back and forth, making us both moan at the friction – even through jeans. He got up slowly, without the kiss breaking, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Paul walked up the stairs, into my room, placing us both on my bed with him on top of me.

I broke the kiss – in need for breath. He started kissing lower and lower, stopping at my swollen neck to caress it with his mouth. I moaned, my hands moving to his hair and gripping his roots.

"Paul," I said, making him freeze and look up with clouded, darker eyes, "I don't blame you."

With that I pulled him down to my lips and everything went from there …

… **write sex scenes! LOL, sorry. **

**I want to thank "theLollTroll" (Annie) for the awesome review and making me literally cry from the nice things she has said – THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey readers! Just wanted to say school starts soon and I don't think I'll be able to handle homework, studying, and all that good stuff, PLUS writing =/  
I'm guessing there will only be about 7-10 chapters left, which will most likely not be updated so so so soon like I've been doing. I want chapters ahead of time so I don't have to worry about anything. THANKS AND REVIEW.**

"Jae-Lee Addison."

I walked up the stage, laughing as the pack and Emmett howled. Like, really howled. I looked down at the crowd and smiled, my life was perfect at this moment. My parents were standing with smiles on their faces, and when my eye caught my mother's she gave me a thumbs up, as tears ran down her face.

It's been two weeks since the Victoria incident, and my bruises are already healed. The Cullen's and I became extremely close, Esme and I were probably the closest, she's not only a second mother to me but a best friend. They were also throwing Bella and I's graduation party at their mansion, couldn't wait for that.

Embry and Quil imprinted a week ago – on twins. Anya and Aurora were very sweet, shy girls and Embry and Quil had no idea how to approach them. So me, being a wonderful friend, introduced myself to them at the beach and we hit it off pretty well. This Saturday we were having a bonfire, and I invited the girls to come and hear the legends. From them on it's Quil and Embry's job to tell them the real truth.

Paul and I have never been better. We were always by each other's side, and whenever he was patrolling I was with the pack girls or with Bella at the Cullen's. I don't know how I'm going to handle it when he starts his senior year of high school in September.

I snapped out of my thoughts with the one name I was waiting for.

"Isabella Swan."

I jumped up and screamed like a crazy person, "Go Bella! Go Bella! Woo-hoo! I love you!" She looked down at me and glared, red as a tomato. All I did was scream louder, laughing as she turned her face.

As soon as Bella walked down the stairs I ran out of my line, earning a few glares from the teachers, and jumped on Bella.

"We did it, girl!" I whispered, tears running down my cheeks

"Thank you, Jae." Bella sobbed, holding me at arms length to look me in the eye. "I don't know how I would've done this without you."

"Please, Bells, Jacob was always there." I smiled, wiping the wetness from my cheeks.

Bella shook her head, "It's not the same."

"Now, lets give a round of applause to this years graduation class!"

The whole auditorium cheered, and everybody started giving each other hugs. On the count of three we all threw our hats up and mine, with my perfect skill, landing back on my head when it was coming down.

"Hmm … that was pretty cool." Paul's voice whispered in my ear as his warmth engulfed my body.

I smiled, laying my head back on his abs and looking up at him. He bent down and kissed me, right in front of everyone. I noticed a couple of people around us stopped talking but that didn't bother me. I moved my lips against his on until we were interrupted with a cough … by my dad.

I laughed, "Daddy."

My father smiled, wrapping me in a tight hug. "I remember like it was yesterday, your first day of kindergarten." _You weren't there, the nanny sent me, remember?_

"Oh, I remember that John. What about her first day of middle school. You remember that?" My mom laughed, joining in on our group hug. _You guys weren't there either – the nanny video taped it._

"Oh! Mary, look at the time, we're going to be late for our plane if we don't go now." My father let go, looking at my mother who was already heading for the door. I tried smiling, but wasn't sure how it turned out. "I love you, hon. Stay out of trouble."

"Bye." I shouted over the crowd, watching both my parents leave on my big day. I sighed, it's not like I expected anything else.

"Oh sweety! I'm so proud of you!" Esme's motherly voice called from behind me. I turned around to be met in her cold embrace. Strangely, this was more comforting than my parents.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled, hugging her back just as tightly. I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment in the one parental figure I did have. Of course, it got ruined by Emmett, Quil, and Embry.

"Give us a turn, mom!" Emmett called, causing Esme to let go of me – her biggest mistake.

I was caught in three bone crushing hugs, my feet not touching the ground. Emmett picked me up and placed my on his shoulders where my head almost touched the ceiling. I looked over at Paul and apparently my face must have been hilarious because with one look at me he was hunched over laughing.

I huffed while being carried out the door with laughing wolves, vampires, and humans followed us.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so … I can't take FULL credit for this chapter … yes I know, shame on me. I want to thank and PRAISE my best friend Melinda for her beautiful, deeper descriptions she came up with for all the girls' outfits. And I know, another shame on me, but next chapter she will be helping me too. I got caught up with a writer's block and REFUSED to quit on this story. So, all of you, leave nice reviews for her – my new Beta (; and number one fan - love ya Mel 3**

"Jae. I – I can't go out like this." Emily stuttered looking at the mirror.

I looked back and wondered why she would say that. Emily had this glow about her in the corseted dress that flaunted her beautiful curves. The top was black, so it had a naughty side, while the bottom was a pale pink, to bring out her femininity. A few strands of lightly curled hair surrounded her naturally beautiful face, so hardly any make up was needed. She was the ideal look of perfection.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Jae. This dress it's beautiful - but my scars." She said, pointed to her arm where claw marks were visible.

"Emily." I told her seriously. "Don't worry about them. You're beautiful, and your scars make you, you! Stop being so insecure about them, you have the curves, you have the looks, and you have the brains. So. Shut. Up!"

"Right." She said convincing herself. "I'll send Kim and Bella in now!"

You see, I was dressing everybody up, doing their makeup, and hair for Bella and I's graduation party. I had to dress Emily first since she was going to help the Cullen's decorate – with Sam there, of course. He still didn't trust them alone with his imprint.

"Hey, snap out of it! You gotta make us beautiful." Kim's loud voice came from the doorway, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I smiled, hugging both Kim and Bella. Kim has opened up a lot since the Victoria attack. She said I saved her life, even if she wasn't the main target. She's been trying to thank me every chance she gets, but I always brush her off.

"Okay, go to the bathroom and try these on." I stated, handing both of them their dress, which they haven't seen yet. I smirked as Bella walked slowly to the bathroom, biting her lip due to nerves.

After about three minutes Kim came out with blushed cheeks. She looked as beautiful as the floral print on her sweetheart neckline dress. The shades of pink and blue brought out her sparkling green eyes. The pink heels and blue clutch were icing on the cake. And even though the flower earrings I picked out might have been overkill on someone else, they were a perfect fit for Kim's outfit.

"So … how do I look?" She whispered, twirling around.

I laughed, "Beautiful, Kim – like always. Once Jared see's you … I don't think I should let him see you! After all the work I'm gonna do with you, I refuse to have him mess it up!"

"And how would he mess it up?" I raised an eyebrow at her, kinda giving off an 'Are you serious,' expression. "Oh. Oh!" She yelled, laughing.

"Yeah. Hey, why isn't Bella out yet?" I asked more to myself than Kim.

"I will not come out in this – this thing!" I heard Bella yell from the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom door. "Bella, if you do not open this door I will break it down myself!" I heard Jared, Jacob, and Paul laugh from downstairs where they were waiting for us girls.

Bella's breath caught up from the other side of the door. "No you won't." _Oh yes I will. I'm a black belt in karate, and starting boxing at four, I have the strength to. _"Emily will be pissed when she finds out, then you'll have to pay for a door."

I sighed, could this girl not have learned already. "Bella, I have money to pay for the door and do you honestly think I'd care if Emily got mad? I could replace this thing with a better, more expensive one. She will be far from angry."

"Fine." She sighed defeated. I waved Kim over as I heard the knob turn. And when Bella stepped out, both of out jaws dropped.

She looked stunning – even more beautiful than what I thought she would look. I figured out Bella looked good in blue the minute I saw her; her pale skin, brown eyes - blue was definitely the color to bring out all her dull features. But now, in the one sleeve dress that had slight ruching to the opposite side of the beaded sleeve, with a large black ring and adorable black shoes, she looked like a million bucks – and I praised myself for the picture worthy girl in front of me.

I knew why Bella didn't like the dress, it was because of the length. Instead of the normal knee length dresses she was comfortable with, I risked buying a mid-thigh one. One of Bella's insecurities was her legs, she told me when she was younger they were so skinny and fragile. Once she wore a dress and got picked on for having "chicken legs."

But now, whoa. Those people would get whiplash for staring at her every move. Bella's legs were long and toned, and her curves were unbelievable. That brought a smile to my face, Bella has changed so much from the first time I saw her. She's so much more healthier now, so much more beautiful.

"Bella ..." I started, shaking my head.

"You left us speechless, Bells." Kim cut in.

"You don't think..."

"Shut it, Bella." I cut her off, out of my shock. "Girls, Em's room now. I have to do your makeup and hair. We only have two hours left and I still need to get ready!"

I started with Kim since I knew Jared didn't have a lot more patience left, and I also knew they were going to do a little something before the party starts – in two hours. I slightly pinned her hair to one side, allowing her astonishing curls to just do as they pleased. For her makeup I decided simple was better, so I just loaded mascara on her already large eyelashes and gave her a pale pink lip.

She left with a thank you and kiss on the cheek, as she walked down the steps all the boys whistled, followed by her giggle. I heard a laugh as Jared's chair scraped the floor, and not to soon after I heard Kim's yelp.

"Kimberly, do not ruin your makeup or hair!" I yelled as the door slammed shut. "Now you, my darling." I smiled evilly at Bella, making her gulp.

"Not anything over the top." She tightly said, knowing I do everything over the top.

Since Bella's dress gave off an edgy look, joker straight hair was the way to go. Some people are meant to rock the middle part, and Bella was certainly one of them. A dramatic smokey eye was the finished touch to her new, improved, look that I created.

I smiled, stepping back and allowing her view of the full length mirror. She gasped, stepping closer, wide eyed, and touching her reflection.

"Jae, this is not – I mean, I can't believe that – how could you have…" She had no idea what to say.

"You're welcome, now let me go down stairs and do a little introduction, when you hear your name, come down." Bella laughed, nodding her head.

I walked down the stairs, laughing at how I had my hair up in a messy bun, in sweat pants, with no makeup on, still needing to take a shower and get dressed within an hour and a half. Paul and Jacob stood as I entered, and Paul looked me up and down – I didn't get how he could find this attractive.

"Boys, are you ready to see the beautiful, attractive, sexy, Bella Swan?" I asked, raising my voice as I said Bella's name, her cue to come down.

"Oh my God." Jacob whispered when Bella came into view. His eyes were glued to hers, and they never broke contact as she walked down. I guess it was a pretty good idea that I didn't give her heels. "Bella, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Jake." Bella said, blushing.

"Okay you two love birds, this girl right here," I pointed to myself, "Needs to get ready and I don't need to worry about somebody messing up Bella's makeup." They nodded, opening the front door to leave. "Jacob, drive straight to the Cullen's. And I swear if I see one hair out if place I'll have your neck!" I yelled when they left.

Paul's arms wrapped around my middle, and he started placing soft kisses to my neck. I groaned – both in frustration and pleasure – and stopped him.

"Paul, I can't waste anytime, we only have a hour and a half to get ready." I stomped my foot, trying to get out of his grasp.

"We won't be wasting any time, Jae." He stated confidently, I looked up at him with a curious glare. "I have to shower, too." And with that he picked me up bridal style, causing me to squeal in surprise, and ran us to the shower …

I stared at my smiling face in the mirror, no I wasn't dressed yet, I just came out of the shower – with Paul. I put that thought to the side, although it was fairly hard since what we did was just amazing.

Still, I had to think about the masterpiece of the night … and that was me. I knew I wanted to shine, so what better way than dress in an amazing piece of work from Furstenberg's latest collection?

The dress had the most breathtaking shade of green sequins from top to bottom. I knew the color would bring out my purple eyes, but I wanted the attention to be off these orbs and have the spot light on this amazing dress. I paired it with gray heels and black hoops, so nothing beside the dress was too flashy – so it didn't look like I tried too hard, like I'm sure some of the girls from my school will be doing.

My makeup was a simple cat eye and nude lip, matching the simpleness of my hair, which was down naturally, drying on it's own. With one look in the mirror I knew I was ready, and with about fifteen minutes to spare. I began to walk down the stairs, us girls have been doing that a lot tonight, ready to take Paul's breath away. And everyone's at the party tonight.

**Just in case chapter 14 wasnt clear enough – Jae and Paul did have sex. And they had sex again when they "showered." Kay?**

**Thanks, REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um … did u guys know I have pictures on my profile? Well, there's Jae, Melody, and all the outfits, so you should check it out. Btw; I did all the descriptions by myself, minus the house decoration part. Anywho, I don't have chapter 18 done, and idk when it will be, but I already started so I'm hoping by Wednesday.**

_Bang!_

I whipped my head to the right to see that Paul dropped his glass of water and was now staring wide eyed at me. I smiled, most likely blushing right now. I ignored the spill as I checked out his attire.

Paul wore those dark blue jeans from Express he had been admiring the last time we went to Seattle, lets just say, I'm glad he bought them. They were a perfect fit that actually seemed to have been made just for him. He accompanied that with a freshly pressed, light gray, button down, with the cuffs rolled up to his mid forearm. Paul looked hot, sexy, but most of all, handsome.

"Babe," Paul's voice rasped out, causing my traveling eyes back to his dark brown ones. "Are you trying to kill me?"

I laughed softly, walking into the bathroom to grab a towel and clean up the spill. Warmth covered my body as Paul squatted beside me, stealing the towel from my hand and taking over.

"You look very handsome, Paul." I whispered. He looked up from the floor and smiled a dazzling, full tooth, dimpled smile. My breath caught up in my throat and he laughed, finishing up and dropping the towel in the sink.

"We should get going, you wouldn't want to be late to your own party – beautiful." Paul winked, grabbing my hand and helping me up.

The drive was quiet and every chance Paul got he would steal a kiss from me. Once we were outside the Cullen's mansion pull took a deep, freezing in the process. I rubbed his knee before I opened my door and stepped out.

I heard Alice's squeal before I actually saw her. In a second flat she was in front of me, grabbing me in a death grip. I hugged her back, of course I had to bend down a bit, her four foot nine frame was tiny compared to my height of five foot five.

"The girls look amazing! I couldn't have done a better job myself." I laughed as she wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Anyway, gosh! You look beautiful, I still have to get dressed and the party starts in five minutes! Oh, hey Paul." Alice smiled looking over at him.

"Alice." Paul tightly said, nodding. "Why don't you guys head in, I just need a couple breaths of fresh air."

So with that Alice dragged me to the house and I walked inside to see black,gold and white linens draped from each corner of the room to the middle chandelier. Hanging from the chandelier was a beautiful white rose and flower ball.

The tables were covered with black fabric but a thin gold taffeta sheet was placed on top making the black shimmer. Each chair was also covered with the same black fabric and had a huge gold bow on the back. But even though all of this was going on, the dance floor was the center of attention at Bella and I's party. It took up almost half of the whole space. The many tables circled the dance floor making it easy to get out of your seat to dance. The whole setting was just breath taking, which left me speechless.

"Well, sweety, what do you think?" Esme's voice swept in the room and I turned her way. "Alice, Rose and I have been doing this since midnight, and Emily thankfully helped us with the finishing touches."

"Esme, it's beautiful. But, don't you think it's too much?" I questioned, looking around the room and wondering how much they spent.

"You know money is not a problem for us, Jae." Edward's comment cut off what Esme was about to say, I whirled around to make a smart remark when I noticed a girl by his side – a new girl, one I didn't know.

By the way they had their fingers laced and the way she was tucked into his side, they fit together like a puzzle piece – like soul mates, so I knew this was Melody. She was simple yet eye catching, anyone walking down the street would notice her and be filled with jealousy. She had delicate thin eyebrows but thick, long eyelashes. Her eyes were the same unique color golden as all the Cullen's, indicating she indeed followed their lifestyle. With a long, thin nose and full, glossed lips this girl was absolutely gorgeous in her own way. Long, brown, curly hair flowed down her back and upon her shoulders, shaping her pretty face perfectly.

She wore a blue babydoll dress that not only matched Edward's shirt, but her skin color. The top was navy, cupping her breast that were held by spaghetti straps. The dress then poured out to her knees with three, small ruffles at the end. She topped that with plain navy pumps and a beautiful diamond bracelet on her right wrist.

But, out of her whole attire, what really caught my eye was the ring placed on her fourth finger, on the left hand. The band was white gold with an oval shape in the middle and tiny little diamonds filling it up. It sparkled in my eye as she moved her hand nervously and I guessed it must have been from the early nineteen hundreds. No, this wasn't just an ordinary ring, it was an engagement ring.

"I'd like you to meet my fiance, Melody Rose." Edward's silk voice broke my trance. Everyone was now in the room, dressed ready for the party. Paul was with Sam, Jacob, and Jared in the corner, and once we made eye contact he began to walk toward me.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" I turned my attention to the girl who was now smiling, showing her dimples. "I've heard a lot about you. Melody this, Melody that, blah blah blah!" I laughed.

"Oh, I heard a lot about you, too, believe me. You seem to have made a mark in their hearts." She smiled, a Spanish accent evident in her voice.

"She seems to do that to a lot of people." Paul's voice came from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

All the girls "awed" while Rosalie snorted, I rolled my eyes at her typical response. So, I finally turned my attention to everyone in the room, inspecting Bella, Kim, and Emily first to see if they messed up my work – which they didn't. Then I looked at the Cullen's, to see what they were wearing.

Alice looked like a real live pixie. Her short hair was filled with banana curls with a cute purple bow clipping her bangs back. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous, and knowing Alice, and the way it fit her, it was a one of a kind.

The dress was intricately detailed in a rich golden design at the bust, and that trailed all the way down to the mid dress making any eye pop. The rest of the dress was colored purple, and the way the colors worked together was magnificent. What went with the full dress was gold sandals, gold hoop earrings, and an open heart gold necklace.

I nodded at her, in a silent approval as she skipped off to Jasper who's outfit also passed with a check plus in my mind. He wore black slacks with a white button up, collard shirt. He had on a purple tie to match Alice's dress, and black shiny shoes. His wild, curly hair was now tamed with only a few curls bouncing out of place. He nodded and smiled at me as he felt my approval.

"Okay guys, Mike, Jessica, Ben, and Angela will be here in five minutes." Alice cut in, jumping in place. "Now, do you guys want fun, flirty dancing music or regular dancing and no booty shakes?" Alice asked me and Bella.

"Definitely fun and flirty!"

"Regular."

Bella and I both said at the same time. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, girl doesn't know how to have fun. With that thought I walked over to Alice, leading Paul by the hand to follow me, grabbed the 'regular' music CD and snapped it in half.

Emmett roared with laughter with the wolves as Paul chuckled beside me. Alice grabbed the now two piece CD from my hand and glared at me. I just shrugged, continuing to observe the people around me.

Carlisle and Esme were here for the party, not to have fun and dance like us kids, but to be somewhat of a supervisor. Esme had on a beautiful one shoulder pencil dress, with an obvious hand sewn shoulder design. She wore black heels and black dangling earrings. Her hair was up in a french twist, and her face barely showed any makeup. With his arm around her shoulder, and a fatherly smile on his face, Carlisle wore beige khakis and a plain black shirt with black dressy shoes. I smiled, loving the way they both fit together. They were my favorite vampires; Esme was like a mother to me while Carlisle was slowly filling the place of a father.

Finally, my competition, the beauty herself, Rosalie. She had a cocky smirk on her face as my eyes trailed over to where she was. I started with her blonde hair that was in loose curls going down to her back. A smokey look filled her eyelids as her long eyelashes were thoroughly mascaraed.

Her dress, as I expected, was short and tight – in a non slutty way. It was red with a slanted waistband that hugged her skin even more than the rest of the dress. The bust line and skirt of the dress was designed as petals from roses and was undoubtedly the most unique dress anyone here was going to wear.

She rocked the rest of her outfit with black heels, black crystal drop earrings, and a wide bangle. Next to her, showing off his childlike dimples, was Emmett. Even through his black button up you could see his muscles, making any girl, without a boyfriend like mine, swoon. He wore a red tie, straight legged jeans and black sneakers.

"Two minutes!" Alice sung, skipping to the front door and opening it, letting the chilly air inside.

In exactly two minutes Mike's beat up Ford drove its way into the Cullen's driveway. Mike stepped out, in regular jeans and a button up. He ran around the car to open the door for Jessica, and I saw Ben doing the same for Angela.

I smiled as I spotted Angela smiling up at Ben because I knew they were going to last. As for Jessica and Mike, well, my thoughts are he asked her because everyone else was taken and she said yes because Mike was the only cute guy in our school … if you can call him that.

Edward chuckled, reading my mind.

_Am I right?_

"Oh you most certainly are!" Edward laughed, causing the whole room to look back and forth between us.

"Oh no! Not you guys, too." Emmett whined, marching over to Alice who was outside greeting our first guest.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's childish behavior before skipping gracefully outside, even in heels. When I reached our four guest I pulled Angela into a hug, then moved onto Ben and Mike. I ignored Jessica to the fullest and she just huffed, grabbing Mike and dragging him inside.

In a couple of minutes everyone who was invited arrived and we got the party started. Alice jammed the CD in the radio and put it on full blast. No one started to dance at first, getting situated in their tables. So I gave Paul a kiss on the cheek and ran to the dance floor. I might have made a foul out of myself but soon enough Rose, Alice, and Melody were there with me.

I moved my hips to the beat, feeling Paul's eyes on my every step. I ran around the room, pulling everyone from their tables onto the dance floor. Things started to heat up but Bella, Paul and the rest of the wolves and imprints still didn't get up.

We all were doing the classic two step until the booty shaking songs, next thing I know all the girls were dancing like we were in the club. Rose, Alice and I were the only girls actually having fun. The rest were so dull, moving their hips slowly and trying, key word trying, to look good shaking their asses.

Alice's dress floated around her as she moved and the light sparkled off the sequins in my dress causing everyone to have a random green spot on them. I began to get tired after the tenth song so I headed for some punch and to see what Paul was up to.

"I don't like all the guys staring at you."

I jumped at Paul's voice and almost spilled the cup of punch that I had poured. I turned to him with a glare, causing him to gulp.

"Paul, I don't care if the guys are staring at me. All I care about is if _you _were looking at me." I smirked.

"Oh, I was definitely watching." Paul smiled stepping closer to me and throwing my punch in the trash. I move his arms to my waist and I instinctively moved my arms around is neck. He nuzzled his nose with mine causing me to giggle.

"May I have this dance?" He asked properly, laughing in the process as he dragged me to the dance floor when "Kiss From a Rose" by Seal started playing.

I laid my head on his chest as hummed to the lyrics. I got lost in his voice as he started singing in my ear.

"My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?"

We both simultaneously pulled our bodies closer together. I looked up at him as the last lines of the song rang through the speakers. Our voices were whispers to anyone else but us as we sang the last lines.

"Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray."

The song ended but Paul and I were still swaying back and forth, looking in each other's eyes. Paul smiled down at me and pecked me once on the lips.

"Jae, I love you." Paul whispered.

"I love you, too, Paul."

"No, Jae. I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." I looked at him confused, I already knew that. "Shush, let me talk.

"I know we're still young, I have to finish school and you have to find that job. But I don't care about that, all I care about is you. And this feels right, at this moment. And I know I'm not good giving these sweet sayings but, in all honesty, neither of us is good at that.

"What I'm trying to say, no ask, you is: Will you marry me?"

I gasped, my eyes going wide as Paul got on one knee in front of me. The whole room went silent and I heard whispers from everyone around me. I put them to the side though, right now it was just me and Paul in the room.

He pulled out a ring case, opened it, and held it to me. I shook my head wondering how he had the money for the amazing diamond in his palm.

In the middle of the white gold band was a big square diamond, with smaller diamonds surrounding it and the band itself. It was me in a ring – it just screamed out Jae.

I thought about what my parents would say, me getting engaged so young. But then I guessed that they wouldn't care – when did they ever? It saddened me that this wasn't like most engagements. Usually the man would have to ask permission from the girlfriend's father – how I always pictured it.

Then I looked into Paul's eyes, seeing how they changed from determined and happy to nervous and doubtful. We've been through a lot, Paul and I. From our rocky beginning to our first kiss to the newborn battle to me getting beaten, our first fight to our first time. There isn't another man out there I'd want to experience that with.

"Yes."

Paul glowed, slipping the ring on my hand and scooping me up in his arms. He twirled us around and kissed me straight on the lips. In the background I heard clapping, but I toned them out.

This was our beginning, our forever.

**So I know people usually end their stories with little things like that; but not me ;D  
REVIEW.**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v  
V**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I created a Oneshot-Songfic and it's already posted. It would be greatly appreciated if you guys left your feedback, because I may make it into a full story once I'm done with this one. Speaking of this story, you'll be waiting a little longer for chapters, school starts in six days, and I WON'T be able to finish this in that amount of time. Sorry, and please REVIEW. I haven't been getting them a lot lately and its putting me down in the dumps.**

I woke slowly from a wonderful night of sleep. Outside my window snow was falling gently on the ground, looks like we were going to have a White Christmas. I turned over to the opposite side of my bed and frowned. Paul was on patrol – Sam's orders, or so I was told.

After about five minutes of resting, I got my lazy ass off the mattress, grabbed my pajamas and started the water for a bubble bath. My muscles automatically relaxed as the hot water hit my skin. It was only five in the morning so phone calls could wait until at least seven.

I closed my eyes, sank deeper in the water, and began to think about everything that has happened since graduation:

The Cullen's left. They were risking getting seen in Forks, too many questions would have to be answered. So, after a teary goodbye a week after graduation, and promises to call whenever they had a chance, they left to Alaska.

Emily found out she was pregnant in August, with twins! She blew up since then, but I guess that's normal. As soon as they found out Sam and Emily eloped, and were as happy as ever. Everyone was happy for them, even I was, but I was a bit disappointed. They've been together for so long I wanted to plan a special wedding for them. Whatever floats their boat, though.

Speaking of weddings, Edward and Melody got married on October sixteenth. They invited all of the pack and imprints. The pack politely declined, and I couldn't blame them – it was going to be a huge wedding with only vampires. That, of course, didn't stop Bella and I from going. It took a while to convince Jacob to let her go, but I taught Bella some tricks that I used on Paul myself, and let's just say he was in a daze when he said yes.

We stayed in Denali for a week in the Cullen's house. Bella and I felt more comfortable sharing a room together so Alice felt the need to buy bunk beds and decorate the room for "future visits." Although I think next time they'd have to come to Forks because being away from Paul was the hardest thing I had ever done.

Anyway, the wedding was beautiful, very old fashion; just as I expected. Melody was the star of the night, and I was so surprised to actually see her father walk her down the isle. Like, her real blood father; seems as if her whole family was turned, all holding different gifts.

Back to the point, god I hate when my mind wonders off, Melody's dress was like one I have never seen. It was all white, with a one shoulder ruching that was covered in lilies. It flowed down like a true princess ball gown, with distinct ruffles following the path down her body. On the bottom left of the dress was a place dedicated to the flowers. Overall she looked beautiful, I didn't know another word that could have described her. I couldn't think of any words to describe the look on Edward's face when she walked down the isle, either.

The wedding reception … well, it could have gone better. Not that it wasn't as lovely as the wedding itself but with red eyed vampires watching your every move; it was a little uncomfortable. Both Bella and I knew nothing would happen, the Cullen's warned everyone beforehand. That's beside the point, let's just say Paul called every fifteen minutes, on the dot, to make sure I was still in one piece.

Paul and I have been great like always. Ever since July he's been living with me in the mansion. My parents decided to write me a letter telling me how they moved back to Australia, it was a last minute thing and they couldn't turn the offer down – it' always about business for them. It was my choice if I wanted to come with them since I was eighteen now, but of course I declined, my home is here with Paul. They gave me the house, both their cars that they left in the garage, and a bank account with money that could last my whole entire life.

Even though Paul and I live together we are always at La Push. Whether we're at the beach, at Emily's, or piggyback riding on werewolves, we're always there together. And when Paul is patrolling I'm at Emily's or shopping. I think the only good thing about that mansion is the kitchen where I cook, and how it's three floors high – meaning we can do anything, anywhere, whenever we want.

I almost forgot it was Christmas as my thoughts continued, and that I was now in cold water, so I got out and started drying myself off. I smiled as I dressed in my comfy pajama pants and sweatshirt with a Christmas tree on the front.

With one look in the mirror I walked out the bathroom, skipping down the stairs while humming Christmas carols. I knew my way around my house so I ended up closing my eyes and actually singing the lyrics. Of course, my life being perfect and all, I walked into a wall, falling down with a huff.

"Sorry, are you okay?" A rough voice asked. I screamed, opening my eyes in fright and scrambled to my feet.

"Jacob Black, what the fuck are you doing in my house?" I yelled, rubbing my ass that would surely be bruised tomorrow.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you, too, Jae." He joked, tightly laughing. I scowled at him, raising my eyebrow in a threatening way. "I have to talk to you, it's important."

I sighed, walking into the kitchen with Jacob following me. "Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Um … hot chocolate." Jacob muttered looking down.

I hid my smile in the fridge as I got the milk for his drink. In about five minutes the water for my coffee was boiling, and his milk was heated. I laughed lightly as I shook the chocolate mix into the cup and Jacob growled, hitting his forehead with his palm.

"Sorry, sorry." I mumbled handing him the cup and sitting across from him.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I was watching Jacob's every move closely, trying to see if I could guess what was wrong with him. He twitched, played with his fingers, took a couple of sips here and there, and avoided eye contact with me.

"What's the matter, Jacob?" I asked softly, reaching out to place my hand on top of his.

He looked up and sighed, "It's about Bella and I. I mean, I didn't know anyone else to talk to. I wasn't sure how Charlie would react so …"

"You knocked Bella up, didn't you?" I yelled surprised, pulling my hand off his. Wow, I was expecting a somewhat normal Christmas but I guess we never get what we want.

"No. No! Are you crazy? We're still too young – we always use protection." He said taking a deep breath of air.

I raised my eyebrows and decided to play around with him. "So you and Bella have been having sex?"

His head shut up like a rocket, he opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words to say. Meanwhile I was sitting across from him, with a neutral look on my face, even though inside I was laughing evilly.

"Um – well – huh?" Jacob stuttered, I smirked at his nerves. "I guessed Bella would have told you, I mean you're her best friend and all."

"I'm just playing, Jake, calm down." I smiled and he relaxed into the seat. "Seriously, hon, what's the matter?"

"Jae, I want to propose to Bella." _Well, I wasn't expecting that._ "I just turned seventeen but this feels so right and I can't keep waiting. What do I do?"

"Well, first I think you should ask Charlie for permission. The guy loves you, Jake, he won't say no. Yeah, Bella is his little girl but he knows you treat her right and he knows how much you two love each other." I told him honestly.

"Right." He said, nodding his head. "Do you want to see the ring?" I squealed, nodding my head vigorously. "It's not much, but it was my mother's. She wanted me to give it to my one true love, and that's Bella."

"Just show me the ring, Jacob." He took a deep breath, took out a box from his pocket and slid it across the table. I opened the box and breathed out from the sight.

The ring was simple, just like Bella. The turquoise nugget in the ring stood out dramatically against the plain gold encasing. The gold surrounding the oval stone didn't have a crisp edge, due to the many years of use from Jacob's mother. The band was simple until it reached approximately one centimeter from the stone. It seemed as if the band had split causing a V-like shape connecting everything together.

"I know it's not big or anything, and it's definitely nothing like yours. But that ring means the world to me, even if I wanted to buy a big diamond ring I couldn't." He started rambling when I didn't say anything.

"Jake, shut up. This ring is perfect." I smiled, handing the box back to him. "Bella will love it."

"You think so?" H whispered, biting his lip.

"I know so. And Bella's going to love it even more knowing it was your mother's. Trust me, I know my girl." I assured him, grabbing his now empty cup and putting it in the dishwasher. "Want anything else? I could whip us up a quick breakfast if you want."

"No thanks, I'm probably going to puke it up anyway." I looked at him with a curious stare. "Asking a father for his daughter's hand in marriage is nerve wrecking you know?"

"No, I wouldn't know, neither would Paul." I mumbled.

"Yeah … um, well I'm going to get going, Jae. Emily and everyone is already up if you wanted to call."

"Thanks, Jake." I said.

I walked him to the door and gave him a hug as he left. As soon as he opened his car door I remembered two things.

"Wait!" I yelled. Jacob turned around to face me. "Merry Christmas!" I laughed. "But seriously, do you know what time Paul's shift ends?"

"Paul's shift?" Jacob asked, and I nodded at him. "Jae, Sam may be a jerk sometimes but he wouldn't let us patrol on Christmas. Today's the day where all the guys and Leah just chill."

"Then where's Paul? He said he was going to patrol in the morning." I asked, my heart speeding up at the horrible thoughts that were running through my mind.

"Hey, calm down, Jae. We all know where Paul is, I can't tell you but you'll find out. Anyway, I gotta get going so I'll see you later at one. We're all coming back here right?"

"Yeah, see you later."

**CHECK OUT THE PICTURES ON MY PROFILE! LOL, REVIEW ***


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Kayso, I really want to give a BIG shout out to _Ozlady80 _for being a constant reviewer and a fan of my story, THANK YOU. Also, I want to thank _Never. Shout. Valeria _and _thelolltroll_ for leaving REALLY nice reviews and great messages! Thank you guys bunches, and everyone else who reviews: you're all equally important to me, I'm blessed to have each and every one of you read this story.**

"Jae! Where are you, baby?" Paul's voice entered our house.

"In the living room." I answered with no emotion in my voice.

Right now I was looking at the Christmas tree Paul and I put up three weeks ago. It was nine in the morning, giving me enough time to cook and get things ready for everyone at one. I've been sitting here since Jacob left at seven wondering where Paul was. Stupid liar.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" His cheerful voice said from the doorway.

I took a deep breath, "Paul where the hell have you been?" My voice was cold, and I still wasn't looking at him.

"I was patro-"

"Oh don't give me that shit! It's Christmas, Sam wouldn't give any of you runs, Jacob told me." I heard him plop down beside me on the couch and sigh. "It's Christmas, Paul!"

"I know that, Jae! God, woman, will you just look at me?" He asked, his voice getting higher.

"Woman?" I yelled turning to face him, "I'll give you wo – Paul what's that?" I asked, not staring at him but the sleeping puppy on his lap.

"A house warming present." He smiled, gently petting the tan Australian Labradodle.

"Is that why you were out all morning?" I whispered, nuzzling the puppy's chin. From the corner of my eye I saw him nod. "I'm sorry, Paul." I guiltily said, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Don't be, I understand where you're coming from." And with that he bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. "Merry Christmas, again."

I laughed, laying my head down on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas."

We stood wrapped in each other's arm in silence, enjoying this moment. I felt like such a jerk. I should have known Paul would lie for a reason, there was no need to get worked up about anything. He was only out to get my present – a house warming dog. _Wait, what?_

"Paul, you said house warming present … you've been living here for the past five months. Not that I don't already love this little guy but aren't you kinda late?" I asked, moving to sit Indian style and grab the dog.

"You caught on to that, huh?" He asked, not expecting an answer since it was pretty obvious I did. "He's not a house warming gift for this house, he's a house warming gift for our house – in La Push."

"Paul, we don't own a house in La Push." I told him, wondering if my fiance became a whack job.

"Now we do." He said, reaching in his pocket to grab his wallet. In there he pulled out a picture with him and the rest of the pack, with their thumbs up, in front of a small white cottage. All around the beautiful building was purple flowers, and from the picture I could tell curtains were already in the window, meaning it was furnished.

"Paul." I breathed, grabbing my chest and smiling. "How could you have paid for this?"

"It's not fully paid yet, Jae. And it won't be for a while." He told me seriously. "The guys helped me repair it, the place was a wreck when I started to make payments. But eventually we fixed everything that was needed, and you're not the only one with money, Jae. I've been saving so I bought the furniture and everything is set, ready for us to move in."

"This is perfect." I smiled, pulling his face down to kiss him. "I just can't believe this. I am helping to pay for the house though, you know that right?" He was about to protest but I stopped him. "Paul we're going to be starting a life together. Together! Meaning we help each other with everything. Bills, food, car payments, the house – everything. And I don't care what you say because that's final."

I was about to go further but Paul cut me off with his lips. I laughed, pushing him off me and wrapping my arms tightly around the new addition to our … family.

"What's his name?" I asked, smiling as the dog began to wake.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking something along the lines of Noodle." He laughed, obviously trying to make it a joke.

"No! Paul, that's perfect." I gushed, picking Noodle up and looking at him and his little eyes. "You like that name? Noodle?" My baby voice had to come in, of course. Noodle licked my hand that was holding him up. "Yeah, see Paul, he loves it!"

"Okay, Jae; whatever you say." He laughed, pulling me close to his side.

I was sure my eyes were dancing with excitement until I looked at the clock above the fire place. I sighed, moving the once again sleeping Noodle to Paul's lap. Paul looked at me as I got up and I mothered the words "food."

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I washed my hands, not because of Noodle but because that's what everyone should do before they cook. I walked to the fridge and took out the huge chicken, already marinated, and put it in the oven which was already preheated.

In the sink was soaked bread to make stuffing. I chopped tons of onions and parsley and put some in a huge frying pan. I also added paprika, a spoon of crushed pepper, chopped chourico, and finally the bread. The pan was full, making it hard to turn and mix everything. The smell was great though, and right now I was thanking my parents for hiring that Portuguese nanny.

After the first batch was done, and in a three inch deep pan to put in the oven, I did the second and third batch and placed them also in the pan. After shaking it once more, and taking out a scoop for Paul to try, I put it in the oven under the chicken, covered with aluminum foil.

As I went in the living room with the plate of stuffing and a fork I smiled at the sight on the couch. Paul was laying down sleeping with Noodle on the side of him. Noodle cuddled more and more deep in Paul's warm chest.

I placed the stuffing down and raced up to my room to get the Santa Clause hat I was planning on wearing later. I tiptoed down the stairs and placed the hat lightly on his head – he didn't even flinch. I smirked as I took a few steps away from where he was, grabbed the camera on the table and turning the flash off, and snapped a picture of them.

I had to laugh when Paul started snoring so I ran into the kitchen, taking the hat and plate with me, and busted out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. After about three minutes I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes and went to the phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells, Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully, noticing her voice was like it always was. Jacob must be planning on proposing later.

"Merry Christmas!" She laughed, but then took a deep breath. "Jae … I don't know if I can go over at one. I don't want to leave Charlie alone on Christmas."

I laughed, crazy girl. "Take Charlie with you!" I told her, "There's plenty of food and I miss him so it would be great to see him, again."

"Okay, that sounds better. Thanks Jae." She said softly, more relieved.

"No problem, Bells. Now I gotta make a few more calls and finish up cooking so I'll see you later."

After we said goodbye I dialed Emily's number. She picked up, as happy as always, and after a quick Merry Christmas she handed the phone to Sam.

"Hey Sammy boy, Merry Christmas!" I told him, smiling to myself since I knew he hated when I called him that.

"Merry Christmas, Jae." I was surprised, he didn't sound irritated. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" I asked, opening the oven to shake the stuffing.

"Do you think you could pull a few strings and get me a job at that sports store your mother was managing in Seattle? I know I can't do much – I only have a high school diploma – but I can answer phone calls or something, right?" He asked.

I knew Sam was looking for a job ever since Emily got pregnant. She had to take a break from being a waitress at Mrs. Call's restaurant, and Sam was looking for a job ever since. Not that the what the Elder's were giving them weren't enough for now, but once the babies come they knew it would be a lot of work, so he wanted the extra money.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll see what I can do. But isn't Seattle a little too far?" I questioned.

"Well, I figured if anything happened I could just shift and run back. It would take me less than five minutes." He stated coolly.

"Okay, we'll drive up there after the holidays – believe me they appreciate face-to-face meetings better than a phone call."

"Thanks, Jae. Emily and I will see you at one. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and was about to make another phone call but decided I would just call them when all the food was cooked.

I hummed my way into the fridge and took out the roast beef that was also marinated already. I was glad I had to ovens in this enormous kitchen so I heated the oven to a lower number. As soon as the roast beef was in I went into the closet and grabbed a bag of potatoes.

I peeled about half of the bag until I decided it was enough. If a normal person would see what I'm cooking they'd think it was for an army, but in reality it was for a pack of wolves. What a reality it was.

As the potatoes boiled in water I began to think if everything was already done. I leaned against the counter and looked out the window. I knew I was forgetting something …

"Hey babe, I put the shrimp in the freezer downstairs, want me to get it now?" _Shrimp. _

"Yea! Get it now." I told him, laughing to myself as he rubbed his eyes and yawned going down the stairs.

I stopped mid-hum to Rudolph when I remembered Paul didn't have Noodle with him. I ran into the living like a maniac but ended up rolling my eyes at myself when I saw him wrapped up in a blanket on a dog bed.

"Did you seriously think I would forget him?" Paul asked from behind me.

I turned around to see Paul watching me with five bags of shrimp in his right hand, and leaning against the wall without a shirt on.

I huffed, "Can you seriously not be in a shirt for five minutes?" I gave a final kiss to Noodle and walked over to Paul. I grabbed the shrimp from his arms and smirked up at him. "Not that I don't love the look." As I walked past him I scraped my fingers against his pack and he growled softly.

"Now, now, we already have one dog in the family. We don't need two." I smiled, getting another frying pan to do the shrimp.

"That wasn't very nice." Paul laughed, walking up the stairs. "I'm gonna shower."

"Kay." I called, starting the stove.

I started off melting a stick of butter in the pan, and once that was done I added the shrimp. I mixed it together with a three Goya packets, chopped up garlic, and tons of hot sauce. The aromas in the house were smelling so good, I felt like eating everything myself.

I covered the shrimp, checked on the chicken, roast beef, and stuffing, taking notice that they will all be done in about an hour. I grabbed Noodle, who was now awake, and relaxed into the sofa. He crawled onto my stomach and started to nuzzle my hand that was next to his paw. I laughed, closing my eyes to get a little rest …

I woke up with a start, gently pushed Noodle off of me, and raced into the kitchen where I left all the food on. Only thing was I ran into Paul who caught me swiftly in his arms.

"I see you doubted me two times today, babe." He looked at me, dazzling me with a smile.

I sighed, "Thank you, Paul. What time is it?" I asked, relaxing into his arms.

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "It's twelve, all the food is cooked and we still have an hour of free time. Do you want to do anything?" He asked, smirking against my scalp and moving us to the living room couch so I was now placed on his lap. He started kissing down my face; my eyelids, my nose, lips, neck, and when he reached my shoulder I stopped him.

"Paul, we can't have S-E-X in front of the P-U-P-P-Y."

**Author's Note: Hey, early chapter! Just finished it and thought "Why not?" I know, I know, I'm dragging the whole Christmas thing …oh well :P**

**Next chapter WILL be the last part of Christmas, though, so don't worry – I'm not that bad. Chapter 21 … be expecting the twinies !**

**PS; I didn't feel like rereading this, so I apologize for any mistakes! Don't forget pictures on my profile!**


	20. Author's Note

**Kayso, sorry for all of you who thought this was a chapter update but it's not. I want to say that school starts Wednesday and Chapter 20 will be posted either Saturday or Sunday – sorry for the wait, I still have to finish writing it.**

**I hope this note doesn't scare any of you … "Love Conquers All, Right?" isn't going on hold, and I will not give up on it. Thanks to all of you who read my story and understand where I'm coming from. **

_**Sneak Peak, chapter 20: **_

"Paul … don't you dare!" I squealed, but he threw the left over cake mix at me anyway. "Oh you're going down!" I yelled, grabbing an egg from the carton. Paul ran into the living room and grabbed Noodle, who was watching us with his brown eyes.

"Put the egg down or the puppy gets hurt!" Paul joked, running around the couch. Once he was on the opposite side of the couch we started circling each other.

The door bell rang, and Paul and I's head turned to the front door. Forgetting about the egg in my hand, Paul went to answer it, giving me a clear shot. I brought my arm back and shot it right in the back of his head.

He turned around to glare at me but I was already running to answer the second ring. I glanced at the mirror before opening the door and laughed; my face and sweatshirt were covered in cake mix, and my hair was up in a high bun, overall I looked a wreck.

_I had to let them in though … _

**NOODLE: .**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Kayso, lets continue on from the last author's note … idk when I will update next, but be expecting a chapter every week/possibly two weeks – although I hope it doesn't take that long. Review, please, if it takes you a couple of minutes to read this I'm sure you can spare a couple of seconds to leave a comment.**

"Paul … don't you dare!" I squealed, but he threw the left over cake mix at me anyway. "Oh you're going down!" I yelled, grabbing an egg from the carton. Paul ran into the living room and grabbed Noodle, who was watching us with his brown eyes.

"Put the egg down or the puppy gets hurt!" Paul joked, running around the couch. Once he was on the opposite side of the couch we started circling each other.

The door bell rang, and Paul and I's head turned to the front door. Forgetting about the egg in my hand, Paul went to answer it, giving me a clear shot. I brought my arm back and shot it right in the back of his head.

He turned around to glare at me but I was already running to answer the second ring of the doorbell. I glanced at the mirror before opening the door and laughed; my face and sweatshirt were covered in cake mix, my hair was up in a high bun, overall I looked a wreck.

I had to let them in though …

"Whoa, Jae! What happened to you?" Jacob asked followed by a slap across the head.

"Jake, don't be rude!" Bella scolded but as she looked at me she broke into a fit of laughter. "You and Paul finally get down and dirty?"

"Honey, we're not zoo animals. We like it clean and respectful." I told her.

"Explains why they do it in the shower." Jacob muttered, nudging Bella who covered her mouth to hide a smile.

"Hey now, hey now." Charlie said as he walked up the steps. "I don't feel like hearing this, it's going to ruin my Christmas."

"Sorry Charlie." I smiled, leading them into the living room. "Um … all the cooking is done, but if you don't mind could I take a quick shower and get ready? If anyone else comes just open the door."

"Yeah, sure Jae, just go you look a wreck." Jacob said seriously.

"Thanks Jake." I sarcastically answered as I walked up the stairs into the bath room.

Paul was in the shower already but I didn't care, I had to clean up fast. I stripped my clothes and peeked into the curtain. He was standing against the tiles, with his arms crossed, naked, smirking at me. I smiled as I got in, remembering what Jacob said about us doing it in the shower …

"Babe, not that you don't look adorable in Hello Kitty, but why the hell are you wearing that?" Paul asked as he watched me get dressed.

"Paul, did you not see what Bella was wearing?" I asked him, looking at his refection through the mirror. He shook his head no. "Well, she's wearing something like this, but with Micky Mouse, and Kim is going to wear a sweatshirt, too.

"You know how Emily is so uncomfortable with her body right now. So we decided to make her feel better – it's the least we can do for our Em and the twinies." I shrugged, doing the funny dance as I pulled up my red skinny jeans then slipped on black flats.

"That's really nice of you, Emily and Sam will appreciate it." He told me, like I didn't know already.

"I know." I sighed, grabbing his hand and leading us down the stairs. "Let's see what we missed."

We could hear the flat screen on and of course they were watching some kind of sports channel. By they I mean Charlie, Jacob, Bella, Kim (who was indeed wearing a sweatshirt), and Jared. I looked for Noodle and found him on Bella's lap – damn, he was like a newborn baby, always sleeping.

"Emily and Sam aren't here yet?" I asked, breaking away from Paul and picking up Noodle.

"Nah, Sam called, said Em was throwing a fit over clothes." Jared muttered, not taking his eyes over the television.

I hummed, plopping myself in between Charlie and Bella. "When they come we'll eat, Kay?" I told everyone, watching them nod in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later, when all the dogs were cranky, minus my little Noodle who was fed, the doorbell rang. They all hooted, even Charlie, and ran into the kitchen leaving us girls to the door.

"Okay, we'll get the door, but that table better be set when we walk in there!" I yelled, hearing tables, forks, and cups being hit on the table.

Kim, Bella, and I walked over to the door and, as expected, Emily and Sam were out there. I rushed Emily in, giving her a kiss on her cheek, and helped her with her coat. We all smiled as we saw she was wearing a cute pale pink and white striped sweatshirt. I'm pretty sure she noticed how we were all dressed because her eyes teared up a bit.

"Come on, Em, it's time to eat. I actually cooked!" I laughed, praising myself.

She nodded, gently petting Noodle who was still in my arms. No one seemed surprised by him, so I figured they already knew. As Emily, Sam, Kim, and Bella walked into the kitchen I dragged Noodle's bed over to the corner so I could see him as I ate. With a kiss on the forehead I gave him a treat, washed my hands and sat down next to Paul.

"Jae … this looks delicious. The guys shall be jealous of us!" Jacob laughed, his plate already full of food. I noticed mash potatoes on his plate, and silently thanked Paul for doing that for me while I took a nap.

After Jake's comment everyone took their plate and when they took their first bite they all looked at me surprised. I didn't know if I should be hurt that they thought I couldn't cook, or happy since my food was that good. I blushed, telling them to stop staring or else I would take their food away.

Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah couldn't come since they were spending time with their own families. Each of them promised to stop by later around seven, though, for gifts.

Our last bites were forced into our mouths since we were just so full. We all decided to have the red velvet cake when everyone arrived later on. Reruns of football and hockey were on so us girls decided to clean up the kitchen as the boys relaxed on the sofas.

"Um … Charlie, can I talk to you outside?" I heard Jacob ask nervously. Bella's head shot up toward the living room, along with the other girls, as they walked out the front door.

Bella was about to take a step toward the door and I took that as my cue to interrupt. "Hey Bells, the dishes aren't gonna clean themselves!" I interrupted her trance, earning a confused glare. I shrugged, going back to frosting the red velvet cake.

About twenty minutes later Jacob and Charlie came in; Jacob looked relaxed, and Charlie had a smile on his face, so I figured everything went well. Jacob's eye caught mine and, very noticeably, he nodded causing everyone in the house to stare at us weird except for Charlie.

"Yeah …" I said awkwardly looking around, "Anyone wanna call the other guys and ask them when they're coming?" I asked, going back to the cake that was now half creamed.

After about twenty minutes of silence the doorbell rang, wanting to get away from the kitchen I ran to the door. I smiled when I was pulled into a hug by Leah, Embry, Seth, and Quil at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" I muttered against the hard chests that was suffocating me.

"Merry Christmas!" They all chorused, letting go of me and running into the house to tackle everyone else. "Billy didn't come with you?" I called, shutting the door and walking into the living room where everyone was waiting for their presents.

"Nah, he wanted to stay with Sue and the rest of the Elders. Guess it's time for the old people to have a break from us." Embry joked, still staring at the Christmas tree … well the gifts under it.

"Time for presents!" I yelled, placing myself on Paul's lap as all the boys ran over to the tree and grabbed the presents with their names on it. They placed each gift on their chair then each couple raced out to their cars to get our gifts. Once we were left alone, minus Noodle who was by the fire, I turned to Paul. "Summer wedding, right?"

"Whatever you want, babe." He said, smiling like a fool. "When do you want to move into the cottage?"

I sighed, looking around what I called home for almost a year. I couldn't really say this house held so many memories, because it didn't … except the fact I lost my virginity to the guy I love. Memories last a life time, and Paul and I could make so many more in the cottage, in La Push, with our family. We could make a life there and have babies. Being with Paul made me have a life I never thought I could have, and I love it.

"After New Years." And that was followed by a peck on the lips.

"Hey break it up! It's time for presents!" Seth called, smiling like crazy. He was still a kid after all.

"Well … who wants to go first?" Paul asked, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"We will!" Embry and Quil yelled at the same time, I guess the twins were getting to them.

"Okay, well Jae we bought this before we knew you could cook. So … sorry." Embry said softly as he handed me my gift.

I raised an eyebrow at him but opened the gift anyway. I laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Inside was a Quick Cook, Cook Book. I got up and whacked them across the head with it, but I loved these boys so I ended up giving them each a kiss on their head, where I had hit them.

Embry and Quil got Paul a book that said "10 ways to fulfill your wife's needs." With one look at it he started to shake, probably thinking it offended me because when I started laughing he stopped shaking, and joined in. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior and moved on.

Everyone gave Paul and I housewarming gifts. I now have a new navy pan and tea kettle set, silverware, a wine bottle and simple wine glasses, a large cupcake pan that I was drooling over at the mall, a twig picture frame, and a deck of cards. I didn't get what the cards were for, though. Noodle also got a gift, from the whole pack, which was a beautiful dog couch. I laid him on that immediately.

We continued to pass around gifts, and soon enough it was time for Jacob to give Bella hers. Bella gave Jacob a suitcase, to say he was confused was an understatement, that was until Charlie gave them both tickets to Florida to visit Renee.

Jacob looked nervous as hell, he even wiped his hands on his jeans. Bella started biting her nails from the nerves, but finally Jacob sucked it up and got down on one knee. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" I whispered, eyes glued to the scene in front of me.

"Bella, I love you more than my own life. And I don't want to make a big speech, because no words could describe my feelings for you. This is my mother's ring, she would want you to have it. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Jacob asked, smiling.

Bella stood there shock-still, with her mouth opened wide. I don't know what was going through her head, but I'm guessing it was the same thing that was going through mine when Paul purposed. After about ten minutes of Bella staying quiet and Jacob's hand shaking I decided to end this.

"Say yes, stupid!" I yelled, causing Bella to jump.

She opened her mouth then closed it. After repeating that a couple of times she finally ended up nodding. We all cheered, said our congrats, but it was time for Paul and I to give out our gifts so I whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Kayso, Paul and I's gifts are a little different, but I hope you like them." I smiled, waving my hands, a silent permission to open the gifts.

Charlie yelled with delight and ran over to give us a kiss on the cheek, even Paul. That guy really did love his baseball, I'm thinking Paul and I did good giving him those season tickets.

Leah, Emily, and Kim had the same gift: a coral clutch, and inside were diamond stud earrings, a diamond bracelet, and a note that asked if they'd be our bridesmaids. Bella also had a coral clutch, but a fancier one. Inside hers was a diamond square ring, and the jewel in the middle was orange. She had a pair of dangling diamond earrings with splashes of coral and a note that asked if she'd be my maid of honor.

The pack's gifts were all the same: a watch, a coral tie, and a sticky note that asked Seth, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry to be ushers. Jacob's gift was the same, too, but asked if he could be Paul's best man.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" "Obviously." "Thanks bro." "Thank you, Jae." "Didn't this jewelry cost a little too much?" Those are one of the various comments that floated around the room, Seth's comment kinda ruined it all though.

"So, what's with all the orange? You planning on having a Halloween wedding?"

"Seth!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at him. "We want coral and off-white to be our colors."

"Oh, that makes sense." Seth nodded, "But I think you're missing some bridesmaids, they're only three of them and five of us. Wait … you're not going to make me and Quil walk down the isle together, right?" His breath hitched, actually thinking we would do that.

"No, Seth, we wouldn't do that." Paul laughed, grabbing my hand. "You'll be walking with Leah, Embry with Alice, and Quil with Esme."

"You're inviting the Cullen's?" Embry yelled, the same time Quil said "I will not walk with a leech!"

"Oh shut up! The Cullen's are my -"

"What did Quil mean by leech?" Charlie cut me off, staring at my now standing figure.

I'm telling you, everyone in the room are horrible liars. They couldn't even think of an excuse when needed.

"Charlie, lemme tell you how immature those boys are." I started, placing my hands on my hips. The whole room was now looking at me, and the atmosphere was tense. "When Bella was … sick they started calling the Cullen's leech's. They found it ironic how they sucked the life out of Bella, the same way a mosquito sucks blood." I finished with a huff, rolling my eyes in Embry and Quil's direction.

"You kids are horrible!" Charlie laughed, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Well, I'm going to head over to Billy's for the night. Jae, can Bella stay here or you can sleep over our house? Because I don't know if I'd feel like driving home in the dark." _We all knew he was going to get wasted._

"Yeah, of course Charlie. Bella's always welcome here, you know that. Merry Christmas!" I told him, walking him to the door. Once his car was out of sight I marched into the living room and stood in front of Quil and Embry. "You guys are idiots. The Cullen's are coming no matter what, I already sent the gifts out. And if you don't like it then you can just not come."

"Sorry Jae, we can put up with them for a night. Promise." They said, like sad little puppies.

"So I guess that's all there is tonight, what do you guys wanna do?" Paul asked, getting up and grabbing Noodle.

"What do you mean that's all? I still haven't given you my gift, Paul." I told him, walking into the closet to pull out a small velvet box.

He looked at it curiously before opening it. "A key?" He asked.

"Mhm … follow me." I smiled, turning around hearing footsteps behind me. The security system had to scan my hand to make sure I wasn't an intruder walking into the secret room. That's right, secret room.

"Babe, how come I didn't know about this room?" Paul asked.

"Merry Christmas, love." Was my only response as I opened the door to a white, 2009, Bentley.

_Best Christmas of my life … _

**I'm so so so sorry for the wait. But hey … school comes first. This chapter is NOT the best, I know that, so sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it, review =)**


	22. Alternative Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, WELL, BEFORE ANY OF YOU BECOME CONFUSED THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 21, IM STILL WRITING THAT. IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS SINCE I'VE UPDATED AND I FEEL HORRIBLE BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN TOUGH. THIS IS A DIFFERENT VERSION OF WHEN JAE WAKES UP AT THE CULLEN'S; AFTER VICTORIA ATTACKED. SORRY … BUT ATLEAST IT'S SOMETHING =/ **

*** I HAVEN'T FORGOTTOEN ABOUT THIS STORY OR GAVE UP ON IT … ACTUALLY, THERE'S ONLY ABOUT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL "Love Conquers All, Right?" IS FINISHED. THANKS, AND BE EXPECTING CHAPTER 21 BY SUNDAY …HOPEFULLY.**

_I was outside the funeral home, hundreds of people were walking in without noticing me. I spotted Embry and Quil, they both had girls around their arms, who looked like twins. Their imprints? No. They didn't even imprint yet._

_I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I tried over and over again, but got the same result. I finally decided to walk in, and what I saw shocked me to no end. I was their in the front, not me, but my body. I was talking to the large amount of people in the room, with tears flowing down my eyes. I couldn't hear what I was saying, though._

_No one seemed to see me, maybe I was invisible? I walked down the middle until I was about four feet away from the huge coffin that seemed big enough to fit two people. I looked back at myself, I was now sobbing on the ground and Paul ran up to the front and started rocking us. _

_What the hell? I thought, my nerves suddenly rising to an incredible peak. I gulped, looking back at the coffin. I took a few steps closer until I, the body I was looking out from, gasped, stepping back. My parents, Mary-Lee and John Addison, were placed there, eyes closed, hands laced together, facing each other. _

_I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. My hand instinctively reached up to hold the diamond necklace they both bought for me when I was ten. I went to stroke my father's face – he was incredibly cold, dead cold. I held back a sob, my shaking hand making it's way to my mother's forehead. Her skin felt the same._

_Men came and picked up the coffin, I watched as they walked out of the room with it – my parents. I fell to the floor, holding my chest as uncontrollable sobs took over my body. My parents were dead, and I don't even know how or when they did. What was today's date, anyway?_

_Warmth engulfed my body and I embraced it. _

"_Jae. Jae. Jae." Paul's voice said, but not in a comforting way more like a worried way. "Jae. Jae! Jae! Wake up!"_

I sat up gasping for air, the heart monitor on the side of my going haywire. Carlisle and Paul were in front of me, each looking worried. In back of them were the entire Cullen family, all curious besides Edward who must have read my … dream?

"Jae." Paul's voice said, he took my cheek in his palm, making me look into his eyes. _When did he decide to come back? _"What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"Ph – phone." I spluttered out, pointing to my bag in the corner. In less than a second it was in my hands and I scrambled through all the junk there to find my cell phone.

"Jae, what are you-" I held my hands up, and he immediately stopped talking. Right now I only wanted to focus on my parents, not Paul or the whole vampire family.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ My father's phone rang. _Please pick up, please pick up. _I mentally chanted.

"_Hey, you have reached John Addison's voice mail, I'm not available at this moment, but if you leave your name, number, and a short message I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible." _

I hung up with a sob as my father's voice mail cut in instead of my father himself. My shaky hands dialed one more number, my last ounce of hope that my dream wasn't true. I ignored Paul's questionable gaze and mentally told Edward to tell them what was going on.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Mom!" I yelled, tears running down my face.

"_Um, who's this?"_

"Mom, it's me, Jae." I answered lightly.

"_Oh, silly me!"_ She stated cheerfully, and I smiled, opening my mouth to speak. _"I forgot that this was a voice mail, sorry to waste your time, but leave a message and I'll get back to ya!" _

My cell slipped from my hands, and I sat there in shock watching everyone attempt to snap me out of this state. Hands waved in front of my face, Emmett making silly faces, Jasper hitting me with calm waves, that seemed to bounce right back into him. After a while they were getting worried, Paul grabbed my face in his hands, and my eyes moved to his.

"Jae, they're fine." He whispered, and I shook my head no, tears running down my cheeks.

"Alice," Edward's musical voice cut in, making me turn my head his way, slowly. "Can you see anything?"

Alice looked at me, and soon her eyes went blank. I know she's a physic, but I never seen it first hand. After about five minutes she came back to reality. I looked at her with hopeful eyes, and all she did was shake her head no and look down.

"There's nothing. Every things black." She whispered.


	23. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient, it means a lot to me to know that no matter the wait I still have my fans. Chapter takes place in February ! … oh, and did I mention theres only two chapters until "Love Conquers All, Right?" is finished?**

"Oh! Paul, look at this!" I squealed, getting up from my seat in the kitchen and running to the couch where he was sitting. "Isn't it pretty!"

The bouquet in the magazine had bright coral colored roses as the main flower. To accent it were a unique flower that seemed to have combined an orchid and a tulip, but the light taupe of that flower made everything else pop. The bright orange antirrhinums stood taller than all the flowers in the piece while the multicolored carnations filled the empty spaces. With an amazing silver sash to hold the flowers together the whole piece just fit into Paul and I's idea of a coral and silver wedding.

"Yes, Jae, it's pretty." Paul laughed, grabbing me by the waist into his lap. I looked into his brown eyes and smiled, knowing what was coming up next, "Are you ever going to take a break from all this wedding planning?"

"Paul," I sighed, laying my head down on his shoulder. "I want to plan this wedding perfectly! We only have six more months until the wedding and still have to send out the invites. We still have to order all the invites!"

"Jae, how many people are you planning on inviting?" He questioned, looking me in the eye.

"Um …" I looked at the ceiling and tried to count in my head. "Well, there's about seventeen people from my hometown I want to invite." Paul opened his mouth to ask who, but I beat him to it. "My grandparents from both sides, my parents; obviously, my aunt Gloria, her husband, and their three kids, my best friends Melinda, Cherazod, and Olyvia, and their boyfriends."

"Okay." Paul nodded, looking deep in thought. "Are you sure that's it? You spent most of your life in Australia, you must know a lot more people."

"Well, of course I know more people, a lot more, actually. But, Paul, why am I going to invite people I don't want at our wedding?" I asked.

"I was just asking, babe." He laughed, pushing me closer to him. "But you seriously need to take a break, our wedding is going to perfect. I know it."

I smiled against his hot skin, "I love you, Paul."

"Love you, Jae. And … it seems like someone else loves you, too." He laughed, and that's when I felt Noodle's nose against my leg.

"Aw … I love you, too, baby!" I cooed, grabbing him close to my body.

"So, I was thinking about what color to paint the bathroom, but I couldn't figure it out." Paul stated.

Paul and I officially moved into the cottage on January fourteenth when the mansion was empty and up for sale. My parents didn't care, obviously; the money would be put in my account anyway. Noodle loves it here, I guess moving to La Push benefited all of us in a way.

Sam, Jared, and Paul opened up a garage all on their own. I was very proud. Sam didn't need the job he asked me for anymore, so not only was he making money but he was closer to Emily, too.

Emily's gonna pop any day now, she's huge and on her ninth month. Jacob and Bella have been great and are planning on going to college together; of course Bella has to wait another year so they can go at the same time. Jared hasn't proposed to Kim yet, you can tell she's sad over that. What she doesn't know is all she has to do is be patient and wait for June sixth, her birthday.

"Jae!" Paul cut my train of thought off, waving a hand across my face.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"The bathroom wall ..." He dragged on, looking at me curiously.

"Oh!" I remembered, sitting up straight and setting Noodle down on his bed. "Well, I was thinking a sky blue or peach. Either one is fine, you pick." I told him, shrugging. I could honestly care less about what the walls were colored.

"Okay." He smiled, pushing my body closer to his and turning on the TV.

After about ten minutes of useless channel turning my mind started to wander off to the wedding. I groaned mentally, trying to find a way to stop thinking about it.

"Paul." I announced, eyes still closed, "I want to get dirty!"

His body froze under me and next thing I know my back was against the couch. Paul's lips were on mine that second, I mentally laughed that he didn't get what I was saying, but enjoyed the kiss anyway.

When things started to get hot I pushed him off of me and sat up. "So let's get that paint!" I giggled, running off to grab his keys.

"What? Jae!" He protested, standing up looking so confused. "You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can." I smiled, my purple eyes glowing. "Just think of how much fun we'll have cleaning up." I suggested, watching his smile begin to form.

"My car?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Paul, your baby."

In about ten minutes we were at the hardware store and quickly checked out three buckets of sky blue paint. We drove in a comfortable silence until Paul asked a question.

"When was the last time you talked to your parents?"

I puffed, looking out the window. "The day the mansion went up for sale."

"They care, Jae." He cooed, rubbing my knee with his free hand.

"Well, they have a funny way of showing it." I muttered, picking up his hand and bringing it to my lips. "I must say, Paul, that even if you weren't a werewolf, or if you didn't imprint on me, I still would have fallen for you."

He stood silent for a while and when I looked up all he was doing was smiling out the windshield. "Jae, we would've found each other either way, I know it."

I nodded, jumping out of the car as soon as it was parked. "Ready to paint?"

"Can we skip to the clean up?" He laughed, swinging the bag over his shoulder and grabbing my hand. Even carrying three buckets of paint he still had to open the door for me …

Paul and I put down our paint brushes and looked over our work. The walls looked pretty good, and the border of white clouds around the bottom looked beautiful, thanks to Paul.

I felt a pair of arms surround my body and smirked. "It's clean up time." His hot breath whispered in my ear.

I smiled, turning our bodies around to face the shower then stopping mid-step. "Paul, did you paint the wall in the shower?" I asked through my teeth.

"Of course, we had to paint every wall." He said nonchalantly.

I took a deep breath, "Then how do you expect us to shower?" I screeched, moving myself out of his arms.

"I already got this all planned out, babe. Why don't you get us some towels then meet me in the back." He said, slipping out the bathroom.

My eyebrow arched at his walking figure but I got the towels anyway. I peeked out the window that showed the back yard and didn't see anyone, so I walked out confused.

"Paul?" I called, "Paul, where are – AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as cold water from the hose hit my body. "Stop that right now, you're crazy! What are you doing, Paul?"

"I had to find some way to clean us up." He said, passing me a soap and starting the water again.


	24. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let's just say I couldn't stay away from the keyboard. YAY for the second chapter in one day, NO because this is THE LAST CHAPTER. I will post an epilogue but plans for a sequel haven't popped into my head yet. Thanks for being my fans and staying with me through this all. I truly love you guys.**

_I sipped on my fifth cup of coffee, my head always moving in different directions in search for my perfect dress. Bella and Kim were with me, Emily was way busy with her two month old twins; Samuel John Uley Jr. and Juliet Emily-Rose Uley. They were the cutest babies I have ever seen. _

_The invitations are all sent out, and the date is set. Paul and I will be married on August twenty-sixth and go to Bermuda for our honeymoon on August twenty eighth, the earliest flight._

_Neither Paul or I are paying for the wedding, my parents are. I was quite surprised to hear how happy they were, even more so when they offered to pay for the whole thing; considering I had my own bank account._

"_Guys, we should just give up and try again tomorrow. I'm never going to find -" I began after four hours of searching. _

_I stood in awe at the dress in the front window. Not only was it in my price range, not that I needed one, but it fit my dream of always wanting a vintage styled wedding gown. _

_The silhouette was mermaid, strapless, and had a natural waist. An intricately embroiled rose pattern of different shades of cream and beige trailed down the whole piece. Not to be too dull, the designer made sure to add light lavender into the embroil._

_The real eye popper was the back. Before it began taking it's full mermaid shape, silk flowers were added under the bosom. What made the dress even more extravagant, something I never imagined could be done with this masterpiece, was a secondary train in cream colored tulle._

"_Girls, wait!" I gasped, dropping the cup onto the cement and running in the little boutique I usually would have never acknowledged._

"_Hello, my name is Susie, how can I help you?" The sales lady asked with a fake smile._

"_I need a size two in that dress in the window! Please! Please! Please tell me you have it?" I asked, jumping up and down in front of her._

"_I'm sorry but that lady right over there picked up the last size two." She said, pointing to someone behind me._

_I turned around quickly, ready to kiss this person's feet if I had to. To my utter surprise no feet kissing was necessary, for Alice, Esme, Melinda, Cherazod, and Olyvia were there, holding up my dress, with smirks on their faces._

_I squealed, very loudly, and devoured them in tight bear hugs._

"_How could you guys have known?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely curious when I wasn't. I knew how they knew, why they were all her, and it's all because of one vampire – Alice._

_Lie one: "Well, Alice was telling us how you couldn't stop drooling over a dress with a similar style last time you guys went shopping." Melinda said, smiling. _

_Lie two: "Then Esme told us how she helped you with the invite list, and how much you missed us." Olyvia continued._

_Lie three: "So they decided to come out to Australia and get us. Hopefully to cheer you up a little since they weren't enough for all your stress." Cherazod finished._

"_Thanks guys, this means so much to me. I can't believe the weddings almost here …"_

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Jae-Lee Bennett in about fifteen minutes." I stated, fanning myself off as Alice did last minute touches on my makeup. "I think I'm going to pass out." I groaned.

"You're going to be okay, Jae." Bella smiled, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, listen to Bella … actually listen to me, I know you're going to be okay." Alice said cheerfully. "I'm all done. Look in the mirror."

I took a deep breath and turned around to the full length mirror I couldn't believe that, that was my reflection. My brown hair was pinned back in classic curls while my makeup was natural. I looked …

"You look beautiful." A new voice entered the room, my father's.

"Thanks, daddy." I whispered, watching Alice and Bella leaving the room.

"Listen, baby, before I officially give you away I wanted to give you something." He said, catching my attention. "I know you don't remember this, you were too young, only four. Me, you, and your mother went on a vacation to Florida, while we were there you picked out a bracelet that just caught your eye." He said, pulling out something from his pocket.

I walked over to him when he waved me over and took the bracelet from his hands. It was pink – of course, pink was my favorite color as a child. There were six charms on it: two sea shells, a star fish, a crown, a fork, and Ariel. In between each of them were different color bubbles.

"Why do you have this?" I asked, looking up at my father curiously.

"Jae, I know you think your mother and I don't care for you – that we don't love you. But we do, we love you more than anything, you have to believe that. When we were at one of the beaches, you were wetting your feet, we took our eyes off of you for five seconds. And in those five second you ran in the water …" He took a deep breath, a single tear drop falling from his eyes.

"You almost died, and it was our fault. From then we hired nanny's to watch you when we went on our business trips because we were ashamed of ourselves. We thought we were horrible parents – we are. We were never there for you.

"I know that this doesn't help all the years we missed, but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, I wanted you to know the reason why you were brought up the way you were. I'm honored to walk you down the isle, I don't deserve to."

I looked at him and held back a sob, "I always loved you, you and mom, always." I whispered, jumping into his arms. "Thank you." With that I placed the bracelet on my right wrist, not caring how it looked or what people thought.

"Come on, you're five minutes late." He said, pulling me off him and wiping my tear streaked cheeks with his thumb. "I see that young lady is smart – waterproof makeup."

I giggled, taking one last look in the mirror, "Let's do this..."

"You sure you're ready for this?" My dad asked, looking down at me with water in his eyes.

"I've never wanted anything more than to be Paul's wife, dad." I stated, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek.

In that minute the tradition brides song started, our cue. I walked down the stairs into the hall slowly, latching on to my dad's arm for safety. My eyes skimmed over all my family and friends with their mouths agape seeing me. Once my eyes landed on Paul's that was it, I couldn't look away.

Next thing I know I'm hearing Pastor John's voice and snap my eyes to him, a very tough thing to do.

"He gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." My father said strongly, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze before placing it in Paul's. Before walking away he kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"Ditto." I whispered, smiling, taking my place in front of Paul.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love that Paul and Jae-Lee have in matrimony." He started, "As Paul and Jae-Lee take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Jae-Lee and Paul both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Jae-Lee and Paul, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard, or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

He paused, then continued. "At this time I'll ask you, Jae-Lee, and you, Paul, to face each other and take each other's hands." We did as we were told with wide smiles and glowing eyes.

"Paul, will you take Jae-Lee to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked, and for some reason I was actually nervous to hear Paul's response.

"I do." Paul stated confidently and full with love, lacing our fingers.

"Jae-Lee, will you take Paul to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Paul's body froze in front of mine, and I smiled, loving how he was actually nervous. "I do."

"For the law of the state of Washington, and under my authority you are now pronounce you husband and wife. Will you, Paul Bennett do the honors of kissing your wife Jae-Lee Bennett?" The pastor finished with a smile.

"Finally." Paul stated before his lips found mine.

As the crowd cheered behind me all I could think about is two things.

_I am now Jae-Lee Bennett, Paul's, the love of my life, wife._

And

_Our first kiss can't even compare to this one._


	25. Epilouge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bye bye "Love Conquers All, Right?"**

_25 YEARS LATER_

"What are you up to, Sky?" I questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow at my daughter who was driving in circles around La Push.

"I told you not to worry about it, mom." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm calling your father." I told her boldly, all she did was laugh. Well, I guess I can expect that from a twenty two year old woman, she wasn't afraid of her daddy.

"Oh, I'm scared!" She cried out, laughing hysterically. "And you don't have your phone, I told you this was going to be our girls day."

"Right, and that's why we've said hello to the road kill six times." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You're just cranky because you're turning forty five tomorrow." Sky shot back, grinning ear to ear when I didn't comment.

After about five minutes we finally stopped at Melinda's Millennium, where Paul and I had our first date... Before I had the chance to open the car door my son, Jason, was there. _Where did he come from?_

"Here, let me help you, mama." He smiled, showing his dimples.

As we walked to the entrance I saw Paul and smiled, of course he had something to do with this.

"Do you know what the kids are doing?"

"Wait, you don't know either?" I asked him, lacing our fingers. Paul just shook his head, following our two little trouble makers... I don't think we could call them little anymore, though.

We walked all the way to the back of the restaurant, there we entered the double doors, all dark and quiet. I was just about to open my mouth to speak when all the lights went on and all our loved ones, including the Cullen's jumped out from under the tables.

"Surprise!"

"You guys didn't have to go through this much trouble for Paul and I's birthday." I said, staring at the room. "But thank you."

"Well, this is only part of your surprise." Sky said, looking at her brother to continue.

"This is from us, I hope you guys enjoy it." Jason finished, smiling and handing us an envelope.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I hope you enjoy these tickets as much as we enjoyed getting them for you. You've been wonderful parents and we love you. Have fun renewing your honeymoon in Aruba._

_Love you, forever and always,_

_Sky and Jason._

"Oh, Paul." I whispered, a tear dropping from my eyes.

"Oh, Paul, what?" He started in his voice that he used not to cry. "They obviously want us out of the house!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, as I said idk about a sequel, but I do know that I will be writing another story. If you like the idea add me to your authors alert so you won't miss it. Here is the summary/notes of the lovely story in my mind: **

_**Emma Rose Swan (18) is the daughter of Cookeville, Tennessee's Mayor. She has a six year old brother, Shawn, and a ten year old sister, Kasey. Coming back from a party she's shocked-still when seeing the multiple firemen and ambulances outside her house … what used to be her house, at least. **_

_**After the death of both her parents and little brother, Emma and her sister are in grave danger, for the house fire WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT, and was caused from someone outside. Being Kasey's legal guardian now, Emma decides to move them to a small town her father mentioned once, where her uncle Charlie lives with his daughter Bella Swan.**_

_**There she becomes apart of a mystical world and falls for the single Emmett Cullen. **_

_**-Bella got imprinted on by Embry.**_

_**-Edward's mate is Tanya Denial. Jasper's mate is still Alice.**_

_**-Nikki Reed (Rosalie) will be playing Emma – as a brunette.**_


End file.
